Flightless bird, the curse of Jenazad!
by damowatling
Summary: What happens when a person who has grown up and dedicated their life to martial arts, suddenly becomes afraid of it? Miu furinji after being rescued from Jenazad by Kenichi and her family, has become so absorbed in her Do ki, that she has become frightened of what she is capable of. This is a Kenichi and Miu what if story, for if Jenazad's curse didn't completely go away.
1. Chapter 1

Flightless bird, the curse of Jenazad!

 **What happens when a person who has grown up and dedicated their life to martial arts, suddenly becomes afraid of it? Miu furinji after being rescued from Jenazad by Kenichi and her family, has become so absorbed in her Do ki, that she has become frightened of what she is capable of.**

 **Seeing nightmares of herself killing the boy she cares for so much on a repetitive basis, the invincible superman himself, turns to Ryouzanpaku's mightiest disciple Kenichi Shirahama, requesting that he protect Miu from any evil that may approach her way. This is a Kenichi and Miu what if story, for if Jenazad's curse didn't completely go away.**

 **Hey guys, I've decided to give another kenichi story a try. This is probably my favourite manga, and by far my second of my five top ships. Like my high school DxD, I plan to complete this story no matter how long it takes.**

 **This story will be written in English, so the usual honorifics like Miu-san or Kenichi-kun, will not be included. However, the martial arts moves will be wrote in Japanese. E.g. Yamazuki, kao loi**

Chapter 1: A promise from master to disciple.

She stands on top of a skyscraper, where she witnesses a boy. His lifeless form soars through the air and descends from the rooftops. The girl extends out her hand, trying to save him from the fall.

Inches apart, she catches nothing but the chilling air between them. Seeing the body plummet to the ground, the girl is struck with emotion. Sadness and an empty feeling within her heart. But the girl does not know why.

The air is different here, the girl knows she is now inside a building. She is no longer cold but her heart remains so.

Her extended hand becomes a fist, slamming into the durable object.

The human built object hits the ground with an echoing thud. Broken and dead.

The embers flicker through the hall, lighting up the girls surroundings, but still the victim of her punch stays a shadow.

Curiosity overcomes the girl, she takes steps towards the fallen. Her naked feet walk through a river of crimson, the warm sensation sticking to her toes.

She is now directly above it. She dares not crouch to get a closer look, she simply listens to any life it may have left.

"Mi…..u." says a voice as its last breath finally departs from its body.

"Kenichi?" Miu replies suddenly searching for a solution to his hidden whereabouts.

Miu looks down at her feet. A blood curdling scream leaves her throat as despair wrapped around her and refused to let go.

Kenichi Shirahama the first disciple of Ryouzanpaku, her first friend and the man she deeply cared for, lay dead at her feet.

Her great surprise when the boy didn't look at her with resentment or hatred, but one of joy and happiness. An expression that showed gratefulness, cherishing the fact that he had met her. Even though it was her fault that he lay dead at her feet.

Miu felt something solid encased around her face. Her masked reflection stared back at her as the tears continued to fall.

An evil presence shrouds behind her an ominous voice whispers into her ear.

"Well done Bulu… The boy is now dead…. Your greatest weakness is no more….. And you will continue to kill….. Kill anyone who stands in your path to power!"

A distraught Miu cries out, but no matter how much she wishes for it, the nightmare never ends…..

The poor girl tosses and turns in her sleep, writhing underneath the warm sheets of the dojo.

Kenichi speechlessly watches her, clenched fists hammered into the floor as the girl he loved struggled to sleep peacefully.

"This is all my fault…." Kenichi mutters softly as the rest of the room remained silent.

"This wasn't your fault Kenichi." Kensei ma replied feeling sorry for the young disciple.

"Yes it is! If I had not have followed master Sakaki… Miu wouldn't have…" Kenichi responded feeling solely responsible.

A huge clenched fist hits the pessimistic disciple right on the head.

"Damn right you shouldn't have! But still, it's my fault that Jenazad took her." The karate master said trying to calm himself down, having already become inebriated from his fifth serving of sake.

"You're wrong! It's because I…" Kenichi began to say, a painful memory flashing through his mind, as he struggled to process the rest of his sentence.

Miu's tainted heartless eyes staring straight through him, whilst he tried to free her from Yami's mind control.

Kenichi stood on his feet, his head still looking at the ground, clenching his fists tight.

"This is all because I couldn't protect Miu!" He finally said rushing out of the room, back to his own quarters.

"Oi Kenichi!" Sakaki began to shout, that is until the philosophical jujitsu master placed his hand upon the karate masters shoulder.

"Let him go Sakaki. You can't help him right now." Akisame coldly declared causing Sakaki to sit back down.

"I guess you're right." Sakaki replied calmly drinking some more sake, as if to rid himself of his burdened thoughts.

Kenichi returned to his room and just sat on the floor.

The thought of reading or even tending to his plants which were usually his only source for sanity and Zen within this dojo, just made him angry.

Nothing could help him forget what he failed to do. Kenichi just hung up his custom made martial arts gi, and tried to fall into something which resembled sleep.

His last thought before finally resting, of the girl he failed to protect.

Night had at last fallen upon Ryouzanpaku, all residents had retreated to their respective living quarters.

Leaving the sleeping Miu in a silent room. The only sound which could be heard from her room, were her own sobs and cries, struggling to wake from her endless nightmare.

Miu sat bolt upright drenched in her own sweat.

A sudden feeling of unease came over her, the buttons on her cat pawed pyjamas beginning to constrict and cut off her airways. The heat from her inescapable sleep sticking her night top to her chest.

Miu felt like a boa constrictor had taken a tight hold upon her, as she practically tried to rip the buttons away from her throat and her heaving chest.

Successfully regaining control of her own breathing, Miu assessed her surroundings.

The darkness around her made her feel extremely nervous, however, she was able to rationally conclude that she was somehow back in her own room. The familiar cat posters staring at her from and her kitten calendar gave Miu a refreshing sense of comfort.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought entered through her brain.

She may be home right now, but what about Kenichi?!

Was her dream just that? A dream?

Or was it painful reminder of what had now become her reality?

Miu didn't wait this time to find out, she opened her bedroom door, sliding it open to the right.

If it wasn't for the invincible superman sleeping close by, Miu would have sprinted from her room straight to the disciple's quarters.

But due to this impeding factor. Miu crept down the halls like the cats that she loved so much.

So far so good, Miu had managed to reach what should be Kenichi's bedroom, without waking anyone.

It took all of Miu's strength to restrain herself from tearing down the door that stood before her.

She felt a huge dilemma build inside her, she both does and doesn't want to know what lies behind this door.

She would either be relieved that kenichi was in fact sleeping in his bed, or distraught seeing an empty room which used to accommodate her very first friend.

Unable to take the suspense any longer, Miu silently crept into Kenichi's bedroom.

Miu tiptoed across Kenichi's room, trying her best not to knock any of his plants or trip on any of the books that were spread out on the tatami floors.

Miu's heart began to race at an incredible rate as she approached Kenichi's futon.

A huge weight lifted from her shoulders the second she saw his calming face and his spiky bed hair.

Once again, another painful situation hit her.

What if Kenichi wasn't in fact sleeping there? What if this was actually an illusion?

Miu crawled over to Kenichi and leaned in close.

The terrified girl listened intently for any sign of life.

His warm breath tickling her eardrum.

Miu was about to break down in tears of joy. But try as she may to believe it, she was not yet convinced.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Miu was already grabbing onto Kenichi's muscular arm.

It was clear to Miu now, Kenichi was alive and well.

Miu's grief stricken relief left her in an instant, all of the muscles in her body simultaneously relaxed.

Within seconds, Miu had already found herself fast asleep, still holding onto Kenichi's arm.

Kenichi awoke the second that the sun began to rise. Whether it be a weekday or the weekend, due to his strict martial arts training schedule, Kenichi's body woke up the same time every single day.

A beautiful and scented fragrance robbed Kenichi of all of his fatigue.

But regardless of this, a force was pinning Kenichi's body down.

"Heavy…." Where Kenichi's first thoughts before turning to his side and realising that he was only dreaming after all.

Kenichi proceeded to shut his eyes, only to immediately reopen them once again when he heard breathing that clearly belonged to somebody else.

The young disciple struggled to comprehend what exactly was reality right now.

"There's no way right?" Kenichi said as he stared at the blonde haired girl sleeping next to him.

"Miu wouldn't be sleeping in my bed. That's definitely not happening." Kenichi said as he proceeded to poke the thought to be illusion.

But to Kenichi's further confusion, he felt the girl's soft and smooth skin.

It was now at this point, Kenichi was wide awake.

The young teen began to panic, unable to tell what exactly was going on.

"Did I by mistake go to the wrong room after I went to the bathroom last night?" Kenichi thought to himself searching the wrong he was in.

"Oh wow, Miu has been growing the same plants as I have! Wait….. This is a joke right? This is my room?!" Kenichi thought his brain working on overdrive so early in the morning.

"MIU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The elder's voice produced a powerful wind, shaking the dojo and frightening the confused and unaware teen.

Kenichi worried for his life, fearing this is how it was going to end.

Before the timid disciple could even prepare, the sliding door for his room came clean off of the wall.

"WHAT SEEMS TO BE GOING ON HERE KENICHI?" Hayato yelled seeing Miu asleep next to him.

"Elder! This isn't what it looks like I swear!" Kenichi explained in a panicked tone.

The elder took another look at the frightened Kenichi, and his granddaughter which slept while holding onto his arm.

"YOU DIDN'T ROB MIU OF HER INNOCENCE, NOW DID YOU BOY?! YOU MAY THINK YAMI IS SCARY NOW, BUT IF YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING UNSPEAKABLE TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER, THEN I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH SCARIER I CAN BE!" Hayato yelled making Kenichi wish he was still only dreaming.

"Believe me elder! I'm just as confused as you are right now!" Kenichi replied feeling death loom over him.

"Really…. Then allow me to jog your memory!" Hayato yelled unleashing a substantial amount of killing intent despite being a katsujinken user.

"Kenichi!" Miu screamed as she tackled him to the ground tightly embracing him.

"Miu! The elder is right there!" Kenichi said despite being overwhelmed with joy, from this sudden hug.

"Out of the way Miu, this disciple needs to be reminded how to respect his masters!" Hayato said making Kenichi nervous.

"Please Miu! Let go of me before I'm killed! Wait, Miu?" Kenichi said suddenly changing his tone when he felt the girl shaking against him.

"Miu…" Hayato said suddenly dialling down his innate rage.

"Miu, what's wrong?" Kenichi said as Miu shook uncontrollably against him.

"It wasn't… It wasn't Kenichi's fault….." Miu said under her breath.

"I see, I'm sorry if I scared you Miu. Let's get you back to your room." Hayato said offering out his gentle smile and his giant hand.

Miu nodded and returned her gaze to Kenichi. She stared directly into his eyes making Kenichi's heart beat even faster than before, when the elder was preparing to kill him.

"You're…. You're really here, right Kenichi?" Miu said her eyes so sad, so hopeful.

"Yeah." Was all Kenichi could say, unable to comprehend what was wrong with the poor girl.

"Thank goodness." Miu said, wiping her eyes on her pyjama sleeve and leaving with her grandfather.

Kenichi dare not say another word, he just simply watched the elder leave the room with Miu, all the time wondering why the elder kept staring at him with a peculiar gaze.

"Please don't be mad at Kenichi grandpa. It wasn't his fault…" Miu said trying not to break down again.

"What happened exactly Miu?" Hayato said curious as to his granddaughter's unusual behaviour.

"I had a nightmare that I killed Kenichi, I was wearing a strange mask, and I saw myself kill him. I had to find out, I had to know if it was true. And before I knew it, I was sneaking into his room to obtain the truth." Miu said feeling very guilty and confused.

"I see, well I obviously jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry Miu." The elder said as he held the shaking Miu in his arms.

Meanwhile, a frightened Kenichi shook vigorously, knowing death was awaiting him. Even though this was an everyday likelihood in the disciple's life, Kenichi could feel it deep in his soul that the grim reaper himself would be returning for him soon.

And as if the prophecy had been fulfilled, Kenichi's door slid open with great force.

"Kenichi, can I have a word with you please? It will only take a moment of your time my boy." The elder said making Kenichi speechless, weakly nodding whilst the sweat continued to pour.

With the door shut, and the demon himself blocking Kenichi's only line of escape, The master and disciple sat together in silence.

Kenichi wanted to offer the elder something in apology, but he was frightened to breathe let alone move.

The elder began to raise both of his arms into the arm petrifying Kenichi as he prepared to die.

Kenichi like an ostrich in the sand, closed his eyes and blocked away his own vision, hoping his death would come swift and painless.

A thunderous power shook the room and Kenichi thought that the crash was his head hitting the floor after leaving his shoulders.

But despite this illusion nightmare, Kenichi continued to feel his heart beat and his face itself with his hands.

Kenichi tried to open his eyes, successfully doing so.

Kenichi found out immediately where the sound originated from, but even so, he could not believe his own eyes and what he was seeing right now.

Hayato Furinji had placed his head against the floor positioning himself in a begging stance.

"Elder?" Was all Kenichi could dare to say.

"I have a great favour to ask of you Kenichi. Will you hear the request of this foolish old man? Who is also a sincerely worried grandfather?" Hayato said shocking Kenichi.

"Of course. What is it elder?" Kenichi said causing the elder to raise his head and look him clearly in the eyes.

The elder was no longer looking like a demon to Kenichi. His eyes were clear and full of hope.

"I want you to protect Miu." The elder said surprising Kenichi further.

"But why elder? Miu is much stronger than me?!" Kenichi said.

"It appears that Jenazad's curse was worse than I thought. Not is Miu unwell right now, I'm afraid that Miu has begun to fear martial arts itself!" The elder said further flabbergasting Kenichi.

"What do you mean Elder? Miu loves martial arts?! It's her life!" Kenichi said sincerely worried now.

"I'm afraid it's true. When Miu was brainwashed, her Do ki has been further awakened, and due to Jenazad's Pencak Silat training, Miu has been introduced into the world of Yami. She is at a crossroad right now. Miu is frightened that her martial arts will kill her opponent. She is struggling to hold her power back and has become afraid of the martial arts as a whole." Hayato said.

"That's awful elder! What can I do?! Is there anything I can do to help her?!" Kenichi begged hoping that there indeed was a way.

"Like I said, Miu is afraid of all martial arts, especially the powerful ki emanating from the masters here of Ryouzanpaku. However, it seems that she is not frightened of you. And it's not simply your sei ki, it is because of who you are. Your calm and gentle soul is also calming her. So I want you to protect her for me my boy. I want you to protect Miu. Can you do that for me?" Hayato enquired awaiting Kenichi's response.

Kenichi didn't even have to take time to answer.

"Of course I will elder. I promise to keep Miu safe and I won't let her go down the path of the killing fist. I swear on my pride as a martial artist and a man." Kenichi said bowing in response.

Hayato suddenly slammed his gigantic hands upon Kenichi's shoulders, causing them to sting and to make Kenichi jump.

"Bless you my boy! Bless you. Ryouzanpaku, couldn't have asked for a better disciple." Hayato said feeling relief at last.

The next morning, marked the end of the weekend.

And as per the elder's instructions, Miu was to return to her daily life and attend school for the day.

"Kenichi! It's time for breakfast! Surely Akisame's training hasn't stolen your appetite right?" Miu called from the other side of the door, already in her school uniform.

Kenichi was also already dressed.

However, unbeknownst to others, Kenichi had another uniform on underneath which was completely invisible to the naked eye. Well except his Muay Tai gauntlets. But Kenichi would figure something out.

Because Kenichi wasn't just going to school, today marked the first day of his duty to protect Miu. And he wanted to treat this basic trip to school, as another battle on his path of being a disciple. He was combat ready and on high alert.

"I will protect her. I will protect Miu." Kenichi said to himself, before putting on his cheerful personality as he went to greet Miu and the other residents of Ryouzanpaku.

 **Okay so that's chapter 1 done and dusted. Next chapter, Chapter 2: There are two Miu's?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There are two Miu's?!

"Where am I?" Miu said to herself as she stared into a blank void.

"You disappoint me Miu Furinji"

Miu spun her body completely around after hearing that hidden voice behind her.

The invincible superman's daughter froze on the spot, unable to comprehend what was reality right now.

"Who are you?" Miu asked in complete shock as she struggled to comprehend, just what exactly was happening right now.

The blonde haired female opposite the stunned Miu, grinned after being quizzed about her identity.

"I'm the real you Miu Furinji. The you that you could become, the you that you refuse to be." The stranger chuckled as she stood proud opposite the puzzled Miu.

Miu continued to panic, after the unknown intruder removed her stone mask.

"Wait a second, I know that mask?!" Miu said staring at the discarded mask. The imaginary blood stains upon it that only Miu could see as it hit the floor.

"The mask rings a bell?" The unknown warrior asked unable to communicate with the shocked Miu.

Miu began to fall into despair, seeing yet another illusion only plagued upon her vision.

Once again, Kenichi Shirahama fell dead at her feet, the mask placed upon his dead corpse to hide his innocent smile.

"You can't be….. Bulu?!" Miu exclaimed seeing her past self, staring directly at her.

A flying punch came on a collision course with Miu's face, Miu naturally blocked her opponents attack.

"Does this help?" Bulu asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"But you're me? How can you be here?" Miu asked perplexed after feeling the sting of her physical opponents attack.

"I'm you? I don't think so Miu Furinji!" Bulu said knocking back Miu with a pencak Silat fighting style punch.

"You see, unlike you, I have no weakness!" Bulu said as she struck Miu once again.

"I don't let anything hold me back! Especially him!" Bulu said smashing her fist into the corpse beneath her feet.

"Kenichi!" Miu cried trying to get Bulu away from his lifeless body.

"Enough! You should be ashamed of yourself Miu Furinji! What would the guru say? After everything he did for you, you still hold yourself back! You still let this inferior fighter prevent you from reaching your full potential!" Bulu said smashing her fist into Kenichi's decaying skull.

"NOOO!" Miu screamed summoning herself awake from this terrifying nightmare.

Miu's back arched in a horizontal fashion, her body drenched in sweat.

The suffocating feeling overcame the poor girl once again, the buttons on her favourite pyjama top felt as if they were merging with her skin.

"It can't be…" Was all Miu could say before she forced herself to get out of bed and clean off the sweat with a shower.

Now she was showered and awake, Miu approached Kenichi's bedroom door and knocked lightly against its wooden frame.

"Kenichi, it's time for school." Miu said trying her best to mask her fearful dream from this morning.

"I'll be right out Miu." Kenichi said after dressing himself in both his fighting attire and his school uniform on top of it.

This didn't exactly feel comfortable for the young disciple. But regardless of the discomfort that he felt, Kenichi's desire to stay alert and ready to protect Miu overrode it.

Seconds later, Kenichi's door slid open, reuniting the two teens who lived together within the Ryouzanpaku dojo.

"Good morning Miu." Kenichi said with his friendliest smile imprinted on his face.

However, before Miu exchange her morning greeting with Kenichi, another ominous voice spoke to her within inside her mind.

"Kill him!" The voice said surprising poor Miu.

"Miu? Is everything alright?" Kenichi asked noticing a sudden change in Miu's facial expressions.

"KILL HIM!" The voice said again startling Miu, invading her mind with images of the Bulu inside of her smashing her fist through Kenichi's face.

Miu held her open palm over her eye, a sudden palm bolting through her brain.

"Miu? Are you okay?" Kenichi asked placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Kenichi thought to himself instantly recalling what happens if somebody sneaks up on Miu.

However, Kenichi found himself still on his feet. Nevertheless, Miu still managed to surprise him.

The frightened Miu was now hunched over, her hand covering her mouth.

"Miu? What's wrong?!" Kenichi asked trying to look at her hidden face.

Images of Bulu throwing Kenichi invaded Miu's mind. The strongest disciple's body made impact with the floor. The sound of his neck snapping as it hit the ground.

Just as Kenichi tried to check her again, Miu straightened up to face him.

"I'm fine Kenichi. Don't worry." Miu said her face now pale, and her skin clammy.

"You don't look okay?" Kenichi went to say but Miu cut him off.

"Well Kenichi, I'll be waiting by the entrance. See you in a bit." Miu replied running off down the hall.

"Wait Miu." Was all Kenichi could say before Miu ran away.

Kenichi didn't pursue her though. He simply stared at his Muay Tai bandages on his fists, and clenched them tight.

Miu and Kenichi had finally arrived at school.

Miu was playing her usual model student vibe, secretly feeling nervous with every sudden movement around her.

Kenichi on the other hand, was keeping a close eye on Miu, his mind on high alert, ready for combat.

Many of Kenichi's fellow classmates stared at his unusual hand accessories, but Kenichi took no notice of them.

His primary objective despite being a student, was not to study or to engage in conversation with his classmates today. Only one thing was on Kenichi's mind today, protecting Miu.

Not just because the elder asked him personally, but because he was genuinely concerned about her.

Miu was acting strange, and Kenichi was ready to step up and protect her.

As the bell indicating the first break rang, the real battle was about to begin.

"Hi there honey. Good to see you back!" Takeda said aiming to place his arm around her shoulders.

All of a sudden, Takeda's arm was blocked by a sudden powerful force.

"Kenichi?" Takeda questioned seeing the strongest disciple stopping his friendly gesture.

"I'm sorry, but Miu isn't feeling her best right now. So can you not so casually touch her?" Kenichi asked with a threatening undertone.

"Y..Yeah! Sorry Kenichi." Takeda said feeling slightly intimidated by Kenichi's aura and serious attitude.

Fortunately for Takeda though, he wasn't the only person stopped by Miu's personal body guard today. Although Nijima got the worse end of it after he tried sneaking up on Kenichi. The demon commander of the Shinpaku alliance almost flew out of the classroom window after he just barely managed to avoid Kenichi's ferocious punch.

The school day was finally over, but despite his attempts at trying, Miu barely said a word as they walked home together.

Just as they passed a café, a sudden thought entered Kenichi's mind, a sure fire way to cheer Miu up. Her favourite dessert an Anmitsu. Kenichi did a quick browse of his wallet and found leftovers of his monthly allowance.

"Hey Miu, I just need to step in here a second, do you want to come with me? Miu?" Kenichi said realising that the timid girl had spotted a nearby stray cat and was currently greeting the feline with her usual cat tone.

Kenichi smiled, the first sign of relief he had felt all day from Miu.

Miu continued to stroke the cat as Kenichi entered the store.

"Meow, meow. Where did you come from little kitty? Are you all alone?" Miu asked, speaking to the stray animal as she was hoping to open up a line of communication with it.

Suddenly, the friendly and curious cat darted off into the dark alleyway, knocking over a bin as it took off in a hasty dash.

The sound of approaching footsteps seemed to be the cause of the stray's dramatic exit.

"Well, well look what we have here, a lonely little kitty is here on her lonesome." The gentleman said, taking Miu a few seconds to realise that the words he had spoken were not in fact directed at the cat which had just left, but towards her.

"Excuse me." Miu said suddenly standing up and turning her back towards them.

"Hey, hey, girly. Are you alone?" The second of the men said as he came up on her left hand side.

Miu searched her surroundings for Kenichi, whom to her understanding was by her side only a second ago.

"Don't be sad, you can come hang out with us. We just got paid so we can show you a great time." The third and final boy said coming up on Miu's front. Finally blocking her escape route.

"Let's go." The ringleader of the group suggested, placing his hand oh so casually on to Miu's shoulder.

(Kill them….)

Miu's reflexes were starting to activate her timid and shaking hand immediately grabbing hold of the man's hand.

(KILL THEM!)

The voice resonated inside her once again. Miu's hand continued to shake, her pursuers came closer to her person.

(DON'T LET ANYONE STAND IN YOUR WAY! KILL THEM NOW!)

Miu's hand switched from its counterattack pose and fell lifelessly to her side.

"That's right, there is no need to be scared." The ringleader said resembling the tone of the powerful guru who cared for her.

"Wow, now that I can see her face, she's really cute!" The second guy said staring at her face, now her fake glasses had hit the floor.

"Not to mention her boobs are gigantic!" Said another suddenly bringing Miu back to reality.

The nervous Miu began to walk backwards, her back suddenly hitting against the wall behind her.

"This thing is in the way! Take it off! Take it off!" A lecherous voice said as the arrogant teens tried to remove her school ribbon.

Miu was frozen on the spot. Her hands refused to move, even though she possessed the power to stop this one sided assault.

Nevertheless, Miu wasn't frightened of these sexually harassing individuals.

She was afraid of herself, what she was capable of.

The Bulu inside of her screamed out to her, to kill them.

And as the Do ki in her was beginning to fluctuate, Miu saw visions of three bloody corpses lying at her feet.

"Yamazuki!" Shouted an energetic fighter as his pinpointed fist crashed into the lead assaulters jaw and his unguarded abdomen.

"Kenichi!" Miu suddenly cried feeling the control of her body return to her.

"Kanzaki! Damn you punk!" Said the first underling.

"Are you trying to start something you bastard?!" The second underling said as he brandished a knife and lunged for the school boy.

Kenichi with a swift movement of his hand, sliced through the thugs feeble blade with a sword stroke manoeuvre.

Followed by quick precision, Kenichi grabbed hold of the attacker's wrist and slammed his body into the floor. Whilst the assailant failed to catch up with Kenichi's first attack which shattered his knife.

"You punk! Don't you know who you are dealing with?!" The final and third thug said as he proceeded to try punch Kenichi.

"That's my line! Kao loi!" Kenichi yelled as he dodged the man's punch and smashed his knee into his face.

Kenichi felt the receiver's nose break upon impact as his unconscious body hit the ground.

"Miu are you okay?" Kenichi proceeded to ask, before he was caught off guard by her sudden embrace.

Miu didn't say a word to Kenichi, but she did not remain silent.

A high pitched and sudden wail erupted from the shocked girl, as clung to Kenichi for dear life.

Kenichi refused to say a word, he just held her in response, letting her cry as much as she desired on to his shoulder.

He held her until she finally calmed down.

As moonlight finally began to enlighten the area, Kenichi and Miu sat on a nearby bench in the park, just opposite the Ryouzanpaku dojo.

"I thought I was going to kill them. I wanted to kill them Kenichi." Miu said, but Kenichi did not panic, he just stared at her as she let it all out.

"I wanted to punish them for their sick game. What's wrong with me Kenichi? Who am I? I don't think I even know anymore!" Miu said feeling herself begin to tear up again.

"You're Miu Furinji. You are still Miu Furinji." Kenichi said failing to ease her heart.

"But how can you be so sure?! I don't even know myself!" Miu argued back making Kenichi smile.

"You want to know how I know. Because Miu Furinji wouldn't be able to resist a smile after seeing this." Kenichi said revealing the hidden item within the bag he was carrying.

"Anmitsu?!" Miu practically yelled, saliva seeping from her mouth whilst she observed its perfect shape.

"See that's how I know. Everything is going to be okay Miu. I promise as a man, that I will protect you!" Kenichi said with sincerity, his serious stare suddenly transforming to a blush after Miu smiled back at him.

"What.. What is it?" Kenichi asked after Miu began to giggle silently to herself.

"It's just, that's the first time that you have personally said it to me. I'm just very happy right now." Miu said easing Kenichi's tension and his intrusive doubts.

Kenichi took a look at his mobile phone, suddenly panicking after he saw the time on his screen.

"Oh no!" Kenichi yelled realising that it was way past his and Miu's curfew.

Kenichi didn't even have to open the huge wooden doors to the dojo.

An ominous and frightening aura greeting them at the entrance, practically tearing off the hinges of the door through his pure strength.

"Elder!" Kenichi yelled feeling immensely scared right now.

"Just because I have asked for you to look after Miu Kenichi, it doesn't mean I will allow you to keep her out so late!" Hayato said giving Kenichi a very bad feeling.

"Grandfather, please don't be too hard on Kenichi! He didn't mean to…" Miu tried to argue back, but the elder refused to budge on the issue.

"Don't worry Miu, I'm not going to hurt him. But Akisame's training will soon see to it, that he remembers this mistake tonight!" Hayato declared letting out a hearty laugh as Kenichi collapsed to the floor in pure fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dou Ki out of control? Miu vs Kenichi!

 **Hey guys, welcome back to my kenichi the mightiest disciple story :D. Sorry for the wait, but now my schedule has been cleared, I will be carrying on writing new chapters for this story, bleach and my fairy tail one. We are still in the introduction section of this story, and I am hoping to jump into the true plot at the end of this chapter. If you have any ideas, please feel free to give me a message** **.**

Miu P.O.V.

I'm shaking right now as I settle my tired body into the steaming, hot bath water.

And it's not because I'm cold, I'm still in shock.

Unable to believe my actions from the other day.

Thinking about what happened, hurts my head and increases the rate of my heart beat.

I still remember the blood thirst coursing through my veins, I was going to kill those men.

I'm a member of the Katsujinken, so that alone is morally wrong.

However, these boys I could tell, had no martial arts experience whatsoever.

And yet, I still envisioned myself, beating them into a bloody pulp.

I'm scared of myself right now.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." A voice said making me immediately stand up, my towel re-wrapped around my waist.

"Kensei?! You best not be taking pictures of me again!" I found myself saying.

Normally, Shigure would bathing with me as a precaution against this kind of scenario.

But Shigure was currently on another sword hunt journey, so the only one guarding me today was Kenichi.

He's just outside in case Yami decide to launch an attack on me.

Even though I know I heard a voice, Kensei was nowhere to be seen, he would have normally sprung out from his hiding spot as soon as I figured out that he was in fact here.

"It felt good though didn't it? The intoxicating feeling of wanting to crush those who are beneath you." The voice said again as soon as I submerged myself back into the water.

"Where are you?" I said as I searched for this mysterious voice.

"I'm a lot closer than you think." The voice answered causing me to look at my reflection in the water.

"This has to be a dream right?" I said as I pinched without any hesitation.

"It will take a lot more than hurting yourself to get rid of me." My reflection answered back.

"Not you again. I already told you, I'm Miu Furinji. You're just an impostor trying to make me someone I am not!" I heavily insisted not wanting the voice inside to win.

"But am I really? I think you're just denying your true self. I think you have always wanted to prove to the world that you are a powerful martial artist." She said to me, making my head hurt immensely.

"No you're wrong. I've always wanted to help people in trouble. I'm not like Yami." I said feeling myself get angry at my own reflection. This impostor Miu who keeps trying to change me.

"Are you sure that's what you have always wanted? Are you sure that wasn't just your grandfather's brainwashing? You say you are scared of yourself, but secretly... You really enjoyed it."

"Shut up! You're not real!"

"You say that, but here I am. Why don't you try to remember what it feels like? Why don't you try wearing it again?" my reflection said to me making me question whether I was dreaming again or not.

Was the object I was currently seeing, an illusion? Or was this in fact reality?

The frighteningly familiar bird mask which suddenly appeared before me, floated in the water.

It didn't sink to the bottom of the water, it just floated there, as if it was looking directly at me.

Before I knew it, my hands were moving without me even telling them to, scooping up the mask along with a puddle of water underneath it.

I could feel the rough edges of the wooden mask, its hard surface confirming that it was in fact real.

But what was this mask doing here? Didn't kenichi smash it into pieces before?

Before I can will my hands to stop, the mask is beginning to come closer and closer to my face.

I beg my hands to stop, but it's like this isn't my body at all. It's as if somebody else is controlling my hands and placing this mask over my face.

The bird mask is now covering my entire face except my mouth.

Something's wrong! My visions going black! I feel like I'm losing consciousness.

All I can do is scream.

Normal P.O.V.

Kenichi is attentively guarding the door to the bath house of the Ryouzanpaku dojo.

"If anybody wants to lay a hand on Miu, they're going to have to get past me first!" kenichi said as he kept his wits about him, searching for possible intruders.

All of a sudden, a petrified scream responded on the other side of the door.

"Miu!" kenichi yelled as he rushed into the bath house without hesitation.

The young disciple would much rather it be a mistake and just receive his usual attack from Miu, then it being an actual attack.

Kenichi vigorously searched the area, noticing nobody but Miu in the bath.

"I'm sorry Miu! It was an accident I swear! I just heard you scream and I thought... wait, Miu?" kenichi said just noticing Miu's unusual movements.

She didn't even respond to his sudden arrival in the room. She just stood there in her wet towel.

Kenichi took only a moment, to register what was wrong. That all too familiar mask on Miu's face sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh no." Was all kenichi could say before Miu took off to attack.

Like a whimsical feather, Miu flew through the air, bringing a painful kick down towards Kenichi's head.

Kenichi blocked Miu's kick with a cross arm block.

Only to immediately break his guard when he noticed the true danger of this poorly timed battle.

Miu's current attire made it very awkward and difficult for kenichi to defend himself, let alone fight back.

It was truly a death flag situation.

Miu dropped to the ground, throwing a surprise kick directly at Kenichi's chin.

Kenichi in a flustered state, evaded to the side, narrowly avoiding Miu's kick.

"Man that was close!" Kenichi said, referring to both the attack and the hidden death glare of the elder if he managed to see past the towel.

Miu let out a blood curdling scream and threw a punch Kenichi's way.

The young disciple shifted his head to the side, Miu's enraged punch flew right past his face.

Miu sprung from the floor, sending her knee flying towards Kenichi's face.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Kenichi said seeing Miu's chest come that much closer to him.

Kenichi bent backwards avoiding the vicious attack, but Miu was ready for Kenichi's evasive manoeuvre stepping on Kenichi's chest, slamming him onto the ground.

"Not again!" Kenichi said as Miu approached the frightened fellow on the ground.

Kenichi rolled to the side, jumping up onto his feet.

Kenichi decided to pull himself together, realising that Miu is suffering right now.

"I'm going to save you Miu." Kenichi said switching into an attacking position.

Kenichi charged straight towards Miu, his fists ready to engage in combat.

Miu moved like she was truly possessed, slamming her leg into Kenichi's unguarded stomach.

"She's getting stronger. That was definitely a full powered kick." Kenichi said heavily appreciating his chain mail.

Kenichi attempted another assault, aiming another punch at the cursed mask which was forcing him to fight the woman he loved.

However, Miu ferociously put down Kenichi's noble act.

"It's no good, I can't get close enough to touch Miu, let alone break that damn mask. And that towel isn't helping…." Kenichi said letting his mind go elsewhere.

"No! I can't think about stuff like that right now! Miu is suffering I have to help her! Calm down stop the water…. I'm not a man, I'm a stone in the river." Kenichi said waving his hands into his sei fighting pose.

"Ryusui Seikuken!" Kenichi said as he entered his zone of auto reflexes.

Miu's vicious kick, sliced through Kenichi's enriched golden sei aura.

However, this only resulted in enraging the possessed girl.

The blood thirst alone, would have brought Kenichi down to his knees.

The masked girl's punches had gotten even faster.

Regardless of this though, Miu's attacks still failed to meet their mark.

Instead of her fists being stained with the young disciple's blood, it felt as if Miu was popping invisible bubbles instead.

"This is tough! But I know Miu is still in there somewhere! Not good, I have to calm down and stop the water. I have to shrink my sei aura. Yes, just like my fight with Kano sho!" Kenichi thought to himself as he continuously struggled to fight the darkness within the girl he loved.

Miu suddenly launched herself into the air, her powerful leg strength made evident by the hole in the ground.

Kenichi tried his best to remain calm, a strike from that height could be a fatal blow.

Miu glided through the sky, her fearsome stance suddenly showing the aesthetic of a dancing feather.

The young disciple, was mesmerised by Miu's beauty and grace, but something was different right now, Kenichi could tell that this wasn't just a prelude before Miu's deadly attack, it was a signal.

A sign that Miu was still here, encased in her own body, by the darkness which fought for control.

Kenichi prepared his heart, and found his resolve.

He wouldn't run from this attack, he would end this battle with this next attack.

What else was the Katsujinken for? If not to save the life of a loved one?

Miu began to drop, her aura once again coated with intense bloodlust.

Kenichi readied his stance, preparing to attack.

All of a sudden, just as Miu was mere seconds from slamming her fists down onto Kenichi's skull….

The killer warrior shifted her punching angle more to the right.

Kenichi's eyes began to shine, realising the kindness of Miu Furinji.

It was just like in his sparring matches with her, Miu was giving Kenichi an opening.

Both punches flew simultaneously!

Miu let out a growl like sound, her punch grazing Kenichi's cheek.

The disciples plaster was cast aside, dropping into the water, a drop of blood quickly following behind it.

Nevertheless, Kenichi was the winner in this exchange of fists.

"Mubyoshi!" Kenichi bellowed his fist making direct contact with Miu's mask.

The cursed mask, along with Kenichi's plaster, fell to the floor. Shattered into various pieces.

Kenichi retracting his punching arm, instantly catching Miu before she hit the ground.

"Kenichi?" Miu whispered quietly as her eyes flickered open.

"It's okay now Miu, you're safe." The disciple said warming the frightened girl's chest.

"Kenichi?" Miu said after noticing Kenichi's eyes had starting journeying down south.

Miu followed Kenichi's line of sight, her face changing from pale to bright red.

"Where are you looking at a time like this?! Kenichi you idiot!" Miu screamed sending kenichi flying through the air.

The disciple fell into the water with a satisfied look on his face, his grin saying that it was worth it.

The irony hit Kenichi just before he passed out, how the towel remained fastened to Miu the whole fight. Was it her bloodlust keeping it on?

Elsewhere during the same time, a crowded room of cloaked individuals, looked up towards their leader in white.

"Report." The commander said.

"The plan failed sir. Miu Furinji remains a member of the Katsujinken." The underling said expressing his dismay.

"So the mask was ineffective?" The man in the white cloak enquired.

"It seems that it was destroyed by the disciple of Ryouzanpaku, great sage fist."

"Kenichi Shirahama…" Ogata isshinsai whispered remembering the man very well.

"What should we do sir?" Another member of the group asked.

"Failure is not an option, bring me the granddaughter of the invincible superman. Whatever it takes." The great sage fist said, wishing to exploit the guru's brainwashing.

"And what of her bodyguard?"

"Kenichi Shirahama had his chance to join me. And he chose the life-saving fist. Kill him if necessary." Explained the great sage fist.

"Miu Furinji, you will join the Satsujinken, even if I have to kill that Shirahama boy myself."

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I took a break from writing after I finished my high school DxD story. Writing fan fiction is a hobby for me, it's something I enjoy** **. I appreciate your patience and for allowing me the chance to take some overdue time off. I won't be starting the third addition to my high school DxD story just yet, so I will be working on this story, my bleach story, fairy tail and attack on DxD. I'm sorry that I was gone so long, but now I'm back!**

 **The next chapter we will see the Yami organisation take the offence, will Miu be stolen away by the darkness? Or will our favourite disciple be able to protect and save the woman he loves? Find out next chapter. Chapter 4 Yami's assassins! Kenichi's iron clad resolve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yami's assassins! Kenichi's iron clad resolve.

 **Sorry for the delay guys, here is the next chapter**

It's been a long and treacherous couple of days for the young disciple of Ryouzanpaku. A jam packed schedule of intense training, with little time to rest.

The exhausted teen felt that this was due to the happy accident that occurred the other day, the elder's constant presence almost confirming it.

"I'm going to die." He muttered as he collapsed onto his bedroom floor.

Kenichi Shirahama rested his tired and aching wounds on the tatami mats, removing his chain mail after it he heard a strange rattling noise.

To Kenichi's dismay, his protective vest was split down the middle.

A surge of panic raced through Kenichi's brain, this vest having saved him in so many close calls.

However, Kenichi wasn't too surprised that it was broken.

After all, he's donned this protective chain mail for quite some time now, defending against blades, fists, and even a bullet on one occasion.

The young disciple's immediate plan of action was to ask Shigure the weapon master to mend his broken attire.

Sadly, Kenichi's day full of bad news wasn't over yet….

Shigure was in fact still on her sword hunting escapade, and there was no telling how long she would be, let alone when she would be back at the dojo.

Kenichi accepting this was just another day at the dojo, put his vest back on and collapsed back onto the floor.

Nevertheless, Kenichi couldn't relax for long, his heart hammering inside of his chest.

Haunting images projected through Kenichi's mind.

However, they were not images of himself in danger at all, it was much worse…

Images of Miu being kidnapped, shot and even stabbed plagued Kenichi's thoughts.

The young disciple leaped to his feet, his body practically revitalised, and his resolve burning strong within his chest.

"I won't let that happen, I will protect her." Kenichi said to himself to fight away the unfair omens that infested inside his brain.

A silent knock on Kenichi's room brought him back to his senses.

"Who is it?" Kenichi said not exactly expecting any visitors.

"Kenichi, it's me… Can I come in?" A silent but audible voice said.

A huge overwhelming feeling of relief and pure joy suddenly swept over Kenichi.

Miu has been room bound since the incident in the bath. The frightened girl was spooked by the sudden arrival of the forbidden mask. How her body refused to listen to her and how she attacked Kenichi with no holds barred.

So it brought Kenichi so much joy, knowing that Miu had finally mustered the courage to leave her enclosed space.

Kenichi raced to his door sliding it open.

"Hey Miu, what's up?" Kenichi said acting as normal as possible.

"I was thinking of getting some groceries, could you give me a hand with the bags?" Miu asked looking like her old self again.

"Of course! I'd be happy to." Kenichi said showing no effort to mask his enthusiasm.

This would normally be a perfect outing for a man who gets to go shopping with the woman he loves…

But Kenichi's experience of a simple outing to the supermarket…. Is never simple.

Kenichi joyfully walked by Miu's side, rattling chains echoing as they scraped along the floor.

After all, every opportunity for the young teen, was an opportunity to train.

Dragging along ball and chains attached to each of his ankles, Kenichi accompanied Miu Furinji to the supermarket.

He didn't even care about the prowling eyes as they walked. He was with Miu again.

Kenichi looked to his side, hoping to gaze at her intoxicating beauty, and her cascading golden hair.

But she was nowhere to be seen!

A huge panic rushed over Kenichi the second he realised Miu wasn't there.

"Miu! Where did she…" Kenichi's full on panic only lasted a few seconds making it look bizarre and ridiculous.

Miu wasn't even far away. She had merely fallen behind, her gaze seeming to be glued to a shop window.

"Miu, what are you looking at?" Kenichi said as he followed Miu's line of sight.

Miu's eyes began to twinkle as they locked onto the window shops TV screen.

A screen filled with cats, cat buildings and many other cat memorabilia.

The captivating title now filled the screen.

Cat world! Coming soon to an area near you!

An image of disappointment was imprinted on Miu's face the second the advert was over.

A gentle tap on Miu's shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Kenichi?"

"Want to go?" Kenichi asked with a sincere smile.

"Really? We can?" Miu asked suddenly perking up again.

"Absolutely! I don't think the elder would mind as long as we stick together." Kenichi reassured her, noticing the joyful smile that it had created.

"Hooray! An amusement park all about cats! I'm so excited!" Miu cheered feeling happy again.

"Then it's settled, we'll visit the second that it opens." Kenichi said certifying his resolve to Keep Miu safe and happy.

"Oh that's right, we still have to get the groceries. Let's go Kenichi!" Miu said grabbing Kenichi's hand and taking off down the street. 

"Miu! Hold on! My ankles!" Kenichi said as both he and the training weights were mercilessly dragged by the charismatic Miu Furinji.

After a brief break of untangling the chains wrapped around Kenichi's legs….

Miu and the chained teen exited the supermarket their bags of shopping successfully acquired.

"We got quite the haul didn't we?" Kenichi said with a cheerful grin.

"We sure did. It's been so long since we last went shopping together! I just hope we can continue to have days like this." Miu said feeling pessimistic once again.

"Don't you worry about a thing Miu! I promise that I will protect you and your happiness. Leave it to me okay?" Kenichi said making Miu smile again.

"Okay, I'll leave it all to you then Kenichi." Miu replied hugging her bag close to her chest.

All of a sudden, Miu dropped the bag she held so close to her chest.

Trembling, she held her hands on both sides of her head.

"Miu! What's wrong?!" Kenichi said rushing to her side.

"I can feel it…. So much blood lust!" Miu said alerting Kenichi to their ambushers.

"Now's our chance, capture her!" A voice bellowed as two assassins fell from above, their swords ready to pierce through the man shielding Miu.

"Let hell you will!" Kenichi yelled slamming his foot with tremendous force onto the pavement.

The force behind Kenichi's stomp was so strong, that as a result the ball and chain around his ankle ricocheted off of the ground and into the air. Blocking the surprise attack from the assassin's blades.

"Not bad disciple of Ryouzanpaku. I guess we'll have to settle this up close and personal." One of the assassins said brandishing his katana.

"Damn it, why did it have to be swords. Are you freaking kidding me?!" Kenichi said suddenly getting weak in the knees.

"Kenichi, here." Miu said silently handing him the key.

"Thanks Miu, I'm glad you always have this with you." Kenichi said after removing the chains from his ankles.

"Die!" The assassin said striking kenichi with a vertical slash.

As the weapon is swung, Kenichi begins a punch with the palm of his hand, the clenched fist facing upwards. Before his fist hits the weapon, he turns it counter-clockwise using his right hand, which allows his thumb to face up and the weapon to pass along the back of his hand without touching him.

"Shiraha Nagashi! (Drawn sword sink) " Kenichi bellowed as his fist repelled the enemy's sword and struck his opponent directly in his unguarded face.

The swordsman unaware of this karate technique, falls victim to Kenichi's mighty counter and takes a nap on the pavement.

His comrade, leapt once again into the air, trying to stab Kenichi whilst his back was turned away.

Little did this simpleton know, that Kenichi had a powerful, almost deadly technique to hit an airborne opponent.

Kenichi focuses all of his power into his legs, completely dropping his guard.

The assassins seeing this, gets arrogant and proceeds to pierce kenichi like a needle through a balloon.

"I found it." Kenichi says as he launches himself into the air. One foot is placed firmly onto the ground, whilst his other positions for a thunderous blow.

"Korui nuki! (Isolated stronghold strike) " Kenichi yelled as his kick found his targets weak point and drove its way in.

The assassin flew back into the air as if he had hit a powerful springboard.

He too like the other assassin, fell unconscious after another deadly counter strike from Kenichi.

"Is that all? I was just starting to get warmed up." Kenichi said readying himself into a fighting stance.

"Not bad, you are impressive, just like the great sage fist said." A voice said alerting Kenichi's senses.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Kenichi said keeping his cool as tried to sense his hidden opponent.

Kenichi's eyes began to widen the second he saw his next opponent.

"I'll give you one chance kid. Give us the girl, and I'll let you live." The female yami assassin said as she exited a vehicle in full combat gear.

"Not a chance! I won't hand Miu over to anyone!" Kenichi said trying to stay strong in the presence of a female opponent.

"You've got fire in your eyes kid, I like that. Okay, I guess I can play with you for a while." The assassin said as she released two katana's from the scabbards on her back.

The fighter that Kenichi was about to face, was dressed in a khaki green ensemble. She wore her blonde hair in a platted pony tail and her eyes were both a different colour. One green, one blue.

Kenichi equipped his gauntlets which he hid in his gi for safekeeping.

"My name is Cia and I will be taking your life! Here I come disciple of Ryouzanpaku!" The fighter stated as she horizontally sliced at Kenichi.

The young disciple guarded against his opponents attack, positioning his arms in a vertical position, protecting his vitals.

However, the force was so strong and sudden, that he was pushed back slightly by the sudden strike.

"Kenichi!" Miu said as she continued to hold the sides of her head.

"It's okay Miu, I'll protect you!" Kenichi said, his guard solid and compact.

"Not bad kid, but how about this?!" The dual wielding swordswomen declared as she continued to strike against kenichi's iron defence.

Kenichi gritted his teeth and held his position.

"What's wrong brat, can't fight back?" His attacker said making Kenichi almost instantly reply.

"I swore to myself that I would never hit a girl. I'm not planning on breaking that principle any time soon!" Kenichi said after blocking another ferocious slash from the yami assassin.

"Aww, that's cute. But guess what kid, stuff like that, will just make you die faster!" The yami swordswomen said as she continued her assault.

"Kenichi run away! Don't worry about me!" Miu said noticing her friend's turmoil.

"No chance in hell Miu. I'm not leaving you!" Kenichi after taking another tenacious attack.

Kenichi suffered in silence, his forearms constantly throbbing in pain.

"I guess these swords won't break that formidable guard of yours. How about we try these instead?" The yami assassin said as she attached the metal claws to her hands.

The fighter's expression began to change, expressing a much more fitting style wearing these weapons.

"Here she comes." Kenichi thought to himself as she re-initiated her assault.

This time though, his attacker didn't just strike with her weapon, she threw a powerful side kick against Kenichi's gauntlets.

The pain was too much, and forced Kenichi to temporarily lower his guard.

"You're mine!" She boldly declared as she brought down a vicious slash upon Kenichi's chest.

The jagged claws tore through the front of Kenichi's gi and sliced directly into Kenichi's flesh.

Forming a bloody trinity scar upon his chest.

"Kenichi!" Miu screamed seeing the blood right before her eyes.

Kenichi began to stagger, but immediately corrected his stance.

A wave of nostalgia flowed through Kenichi as he corrected his stance and stared down his opponent.

"So you still haven't given up…. Oh well, I guess I will just have to kill you then!" She said charging Kenichi once again.

Kenichi blocked his assailant's strikes repelling them one by one.

"Let's just see, how long you can keep this up shall we?!" She said attacking faster and swifter.

The echoed sound of Kenichi's gauntlets being struck resonated throughout the empty streets.

Regardless, Kenichi's guard and his gauntlets refused to fall.

"Just die already!" She said after pointlessly attacking Kenichi intense guard constantly.

Kenichi stared down his opponent with intense resolve, refusing to back down until he was dead or defeated.

"I've had enough!" The yami assassin said as she moved in for another strike.

"Yeah! You and me both!" Said a sudden intruder as they came from out of nowhere and kicked Kenichi's attacker away.

"I've had enough of just watching you beat up Kenichi like this. I'm your opponent now!" The passionate saviour declared as she stood in front of the worn down Kenichi.

Kenichi and Miu both looked over to their mystery saviour and both recognised her immediately.

"Kisara!" Kenichi and Miu both said as the fellow cat lover got into her Tae-kwon-do stance.

 **And that's the end of chapter 4 :D. Kisara has swooped in to help Kenichi in a huge crisis. Will Kisara be able to defeat Cia? And what of Miu? Will she be able to help protect Kenichi? Or will she remain paralysed in fear of her inner darkness? Chapter 5: I'm disappointed in you! Miu's realization.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm disappointed in you! Miu's realization.

 **Hey guys! I apologise for my absence, but I have been playing Devil May cry 5 and Resident evil 2 the remake :D. Two announcements to make, first of all, I will start writing my third addition to my high school DxD story, during some time in April. I apologise for keeping you all waiting, but I wanted to take a break this time instead of jumping straight into the next story. The second thing, is you can expect my bleach and Devil May cry story to be finished very soon. The last place I left off, Nero and Ichigo had confronted Mundus. And with my reignited passion for the devil may cry series, I have a desire to write the final battle.** **. Thank you again for all of you being so patient, but I will try to get back on schedule from now on. Now without further ado, let's see how Kisara does against this deadly assassin of Yami!**

"Kisara! When did you get here?" Kenichi asked firmly planting his feet against the ground, to prevent his frame from staggering.

"My god, it's like looking into the past." Kisara said as she observed Kenichi's bloodied and beaten body.

Kisara looked directly at Kenichi, still seeing the same fire, the same desire within his eyes. The desire to protect and the strength which refused to fall.

The Tae-kwon-do fighter smirked remembering Kenichi having the exact same look on his face when she was his opponent.

"What do you mean?" Kenichi asked clearly failing to recall what Kisara meant. Whether this was due to his natural self or a serious head injury, would have to be solved by master Akisame later. Once this was all over.

"Just sit tight Shirahama. I'll take it from here." Kisara said cracking her knuckles and returning her attention to the weapon wielder.

"So you're going to get in my way now? No matter, I'll cut you both down very soon." Cia said whilst positioning her claws in an x formation.

"Now you listen here, you may be the perfect adversary for Mr nice guy over here, but you're just making me mad!" Kisara said glaring at the yami assassin.

"Oh? And why is that?" Cia said with an arrogant tone.

"Listen up blondie! There are two things in this world that I can't stand! Women with big boobs and women who fight with weapons! And you happen to fall under both categories!" Kisara boldly declared as she leaped into the air.

Kisara dropped a heavy axe kick down upon Cia's head.

But her opponent was too fast, blocking her assault from above and countering with a twin slash.

Kisara somersaulted backwards, barely inching her way between the enemy's blades.

"You're pretty nimble for a high schooler. I guess you can thank that flat chest of yours for that." Cia stated triggering Kisara further.

"Shut up!" Kisara yelled as she threw a powerful left roundhouse kick to Cia's head.

Once again, Cia was quick enough to block Kisara's devastating kick.

However, this time Kisara wasn't repelled so easily.

"You can't beat me without a weapon girl! You're just too weak!" Cia replied pushing back against Kisara's attack.

"Don't look down on me just because I don't use a weapon!" Kisara screamed adding more force to her kick and pushing Cia off balance.

Kisara was quick to capitalise on this opening, her right leg connecting with her enemy's chin.

Cia ground her feet into the ground, halting her bodies movement.

Wiping her mouth after the distinct tasted of iron touched her tongue.

"Blood... I'll kill you!" Cia bellowed after realising the extent of her injury.

Kisara took immediate evasive action, dodging Cia's strikes by weaving her head and her shoulders with correct precision.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Cia continued her slashing barrage, the taste of iron continuously swerving around inside her mouth.

Kisara a felt the presence of a solid object, as it struck against her back.

To her dismay, Kisara literally had her back against the wall.

"You can't escape this time!" The blood thirsty assassin said as she outstretched both of her claws.

Kisara remained calm, leaping not sideways, or backwards. She leapt into the skies above, replicating Miu's feather like movements.

Cia's murder weapon struck against the wall, it's sharpness penetrating and burying into it.

"Damn it! I can't move!" Cia said as she pulled and pulled to try release her captured claw.

Kisara used the rotation of her spinning body to her advantage.

Using the built up momentum, she brought down a heavy axe kick.

Cia fell backwards as her precious weapon was shattered into pieces by Kisara's superior offensive ability and angle.

"Are you forgetting I still have my right arm?!" Cia said catching Kisara completely off guard.

The razor sharp claws were inches away from dealing some crucial damage to Kisara's body.

However, once again, Cia's claws were instead halted by a solid hindrance.

Although, it wasn't a wall that stopped Cia's deadly weapon this time, it was Kisara who had grabbed hold of her opponents wrist and stopped her advance.

"Let go!" Cia demanded unable to wrestle out of her grip.

"Mubyoshi!"

With a powerful punch from the side, Cia found her remaining claw once again destroyed by the superior martial arts her opponents possessed.

"Geez, always jumping in at the last moment. You never change Kenichi." Kisara said as Kenichi collapsed to one knee, his body reaching its limit.

"Sorry, I'm leaving the rest to you." Kenichi said as he took hold of his injured punching arm.

"Of course! Just leave the rest to me!" Kisara said resuming her Tae-kwon-do stance.

"I'll cut you down! You damn brat!" Cia yelled brandishing her dual katana's on her back.

"Just give up, you can't beat me with a weapon!" Kisara countered which only resulted in enraging her opponent.

"You won't be able to talk without a head!" Cia said as she slashed towards Kisara's head with both of her swords.

Kisara smiled as she dropped to the floor, delivering a vicious counter attack. Driving her feet into her opponent's stomach.

Cia coughed up air and quickly regained her balance.

Kisara stood directly behind her.

"Now you're dead!" Cia screamed as she slashed towards Kisara once again.

Kisara hopped onto Cia's blade and steadily balanced on top of it.

Before Cia could even react, Kisara drove her boot squarely into her nose.

Blood spurted from the mad woman's nose and Kisara landed a clean hit against her rib cage.

"You won't get away with this! Come fight me! It's time to die!" Cia roared staring at her opponent who for some peculiar reason was crouched on the floor with her back openly showing.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?!" Cia said making Kisara turn around.

Kisara's eye's were wide open and look upon opponent innocently.

"Meow?" Kisara said making her opponent even madder.

"Are you mocking me you bitch?!" Cia screamed charging towards Kisara in a fit of rage.

"Nya!" Kisara sounded as she flicked dirt into her opponent's eyes.

"My eyes! I can't see!" Cia explained as Kisara moved in to strike.

Kisara drove her boot into Cia's stomach causing her to hunch over.

"Damn you!" Cia screamed trying to cut Kisara once again.

Kisara flipped backwards curling into a ball as she flew over Cia's head.

"What?!" Cia said as Kisara dropped down with great force. Both of her feet slamming into her back.

"What's wrong? You're not going to beat my cat-kwon-do if you can't rely on your fists!." Kisara said as her humiliate foe got to her feet.

"Don't underestimate me! I can defeat you without my blades." Cia said, casting her swords aside, forming into a boxing stance.

"That's more like it!" Kisara said as she resumed her feline pose.

"You're going to regret making me fight hand to hand girl. I stop at nothing to kill my opponent. So instead of giving you a peaceful death, I'm going to wring that pretty neck of yours!" Cia said as she threw a punch at Kisara.

Kisara ducked down, Cia's fist knocking off Kisara's hat instead.

"If you continue to run, you'll just die sooner!" Cia said preparing to launch another punch.

Kisara wrapped her legs around the already outstretched arm, tightly constricting against it as if she had an invisible tail around Cia's arm.

"Damn you, let go!" She ordered as the blood circulation became cut off from her arm.

Kisara laughed.

"Didn't you know? Cats are truly free animals." Kisara said now sinking her polished fangs into the Yami girls hand.

"Ouch! You bit me! You actually bit me?!"

"He-he. I guess you don't know much about cats after all?" Kisara mocked dropping back to the ground.

"You're dead!" Cia screamed as she threw a downwards punch.

Kisara smirked and glided her fingers across Cia's face.

"Ahh! My eyes! I can't see!" Cia screamed as blood dripped down her cheeks.

Kisara saw this as her chance! Leaping behind her opponent, Kisara wrapped her legs around Cia's neck and pulled her to the ground.

"What the hell! I can't breathe!" Cia panicked trying to pry Kisara's legs off of her.

"It's all over now, just give in." Kisara said tightening her legs against Cia's windpipe.

"I'll kill you!" Were Cia's last words before she fell unconscious.

"Well, that's about it." Kisara said as she got to her feet and brushed off the dirt from her torn jeans.

"That was amazing Kisara! When did you learn a stranglehold like that?" Kenichi enquired making Kisara smile.

"I guess it comes with tapping into a cat's nature." Kisara said referring to the suffocation.

"You doing okay mr knight in shining armour?" Kisara asked.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to the usual. But Miu….." Kenichi said looking towards Miu who was still on the ground shivering.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kisara said walking directly towards her.

"Kisara?" Kenichi said as he worried for the look in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Miu?!" Kisara asked hoisting Miu up by her collar into the air.

"Kisara?" Miu said feeling her intense grip.

"I'm disappointed in you Miu! Shivering on the ground like a coward, whilst Kenichi is beaten repeatedly trying to protect you! What the hell were you thinking?!" Kisara yelled increasing her grip on Miu's collar.

"I can't breathe." Miu said causing Kisara to drop her viciously onto the ground.

"What were you thinking Miu?! I look up to you! As a woman and as a martial artist! And yet why… Why…. Why did you just sit there whilst Kenichi struggled to fight back! You know he can't fight women! And yet you just sat there and watched him get hurt!" Kisara yelled making Miu clench her fists.

"I can't help it! If I fought back! I would have hurt them! I would have killed them!" Miu cried out feeling her emotions boil.

"And what's so wrong about that?! This isn't some stranger accidentally bumping against you on the street! Your friend was beaten senseless! Of course you are going to want to deal some serious damage!" Kisara replied feeling her own rage boil over.

"I can't! I won't!" Miu screamed fearing the darkness within her.

"So you're just going to let Kenichi die protecting you?! Is that your plan?!" Kisara said making Miu immediately think of Kano Sho.

The leader of Yomi who died protecting her from a storm of bullets.

"Forget it. You may have been lucky this time. But let me just ask you this….. What would have happened here, if I didn't arrive to save you both?" Kisara said as she took off in a run.

"Kisara wait!" Kenichi shouted watching her leave at breakneck speed.

"Miu?" Kenichi said noticing Miu looking at the floor.

"She's right…. I can't let that happen again….. Not again!" Miu screamed shielding her eyes from the tears.

"Miu…." Kenichi said as he crouched down onto the floor and pulled her into his chest.

Miu cried for what felt like years that afternoon, a heavy and serious realisation fell on top of Miu that day. And Kenichi wasn't going to be able to solve this for Miu this time…..

 **Okay chapter 5 is finally done! Sorry for the delay! But I just couldn't get into writing again. So after a brutal attack from Kisara, Miu has realised the consequences of her actions. Will Miu be able to defeat her inner darkness? Or will Kisara's prediction come to fruition? Find out in the next chapter** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kenichi and Miu's day off! The revival of Miu Furinji?

Ever since the incident with Kisara, Miu has refused to leave her room. She's kept herself confined under her covers, refusing to eat.

Kenichi awakened with a strong motivation that morning.

His goal, cheering up Miu.

After grabbing an envelope up on his side table, Kenichi removed his plaster from his cheek, discarding it into the rubbish bin.

"I wonder how long I'll be able to leave it off this time?" Kenichi joked to himself as he exited his room, his face now completely plaster free.

Kenichi pressed onwards down the hall, coming to a sudden stop when a powerful and intimidating presence, appeared in front of him.

"Good morning Elder!" Kenichi said in a frightened and enthusiastic tone.

"Oh… Hello Kenichi." Hayato responded doing his best to sound chipper.

"She's still not eating then?" Kenichi asked after noticing the full tray the elder was carrying.

"Don't worry too much about it my boy, Miu will be better soon." The elder responded playing his role as an adult perfectly.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about master. I want to help her get better." Kenichi said with a hint of confidence hidden in his voice.

The elder contemplated Kenichi's request for a moment, and then responded with.

"What do you need?"

"I just need to break today from my training. I know that I shouldn't be slacking in my training right now with Yami ready to make their move at any time, but I can't bear to see Miu like this. I just want to help Miu get back to normal." Kenichi replied.

Hayato Furinji stroked his beard with a grim expression.

"There's a chance that she may never be herself again my boy." The elder said delivering the painful truth.

Kenichi clenched his fists at his side and looked directly at his grandmaster.

"I know. I already know that. But even so! I owe it to her to give it my all. I just need one day. Please elder! Let me try! One day! One day is all I ask!" Kenichi said bowing sincerely to the elder.

Hayato slammed his heavy hand against Kenichi's shoulder causing Kenichi to look up.

"I'm counting on you Kenichi!" Hayato said with a sad and hopeful expression.

"Leave everything to me!" Kenichi answered full of determination.

A solid knock against Miu's door, made the poor girl shriek and further cocoon herself in her covers.

"Miu, it's me. I'm just going to leave your breakfast here for you. I'll be by the entrance of the dojo waiting for your answer." Kenichi said after placing the tray next to Miu's bed and leaving the room.

After Kenichi's loud footsteps sounded off into the opposite direction, Miu temporarily unveiled herself from the safety of her futon. Curious of Kenichi's abstract and bizarre greeting.

Miu's fatigued and isolated self, could be seen by her attire.

Her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing the same pink cat pyjama's she donned the night that she was scolded by Kisara.

The anxious and frightened girl immediately saw her piping hot breakfast.

Her stomach growled indicator her extreme hunger.

With a heavy sigh, Miu tried once again to eat some food, as she has attempted with every meal.

But with a once again dissatisfied expression after trying to eat her food, Miu pushed the tray away.

It wasn't that the poor girl couldn't keep her food down, it was actually the opposite.

The food she could no longer consume, had no taste whatsoever. She couldn't taste the original and tasty flavour that she used to know and love.

Miu pushed the tray further away in frustration.

She was petrified, frightened that she would never be her old self again, afraid that this darkness inside her, would permanently take her over.

However, just as Miu was about to retreat back to her cocoon of solitude, a soup stained envelope drifted off of the tray.

Miu reached for the envelope, noting straight away that it was addressed to her personally.

Miu slightly panicked, could this be a formal letter addressed to her from Kenichi?

Was this a letter telling her that he was leaving the dojo? That he no longer wanted to be her friend?

Miu's heart began to cry out in pain, but regardless, she opened the envelope dreading to find out its contents.

A wave of relief began to flow through Miu the second she saw no letter inside.

Instead, two tickets drifted out from its inside and fell directly into Miu's hands.

"Cat land?" Miu said a sudden feeling of pure joy now rushing through her after she realised the meaning behind Kenichi's words.

Miu did something she truly believed impossible unconsciously.

She got dressed, she brushed her painfully knotted hair, and rushed to the front of the dojo.

Moments later, Kenichi saw something Miraculous.

Not only was Miu up and out of her room, she was smiling!

"I'm sorry for the wait Kenichi." Miu said acting somewhat normal.

"Thank goodness." Kenichi said slightly tearing up a little.

"That's what I should be saying to you." Miu said suddenly bringing Kenichi into a warm embrace.

"Miu…" Kenichi said unable to handle Miu's sudden cheerful uplift.

"Thank you Kenichi. I'm really happy right now." Miu said clutching the tickets to cat land tightly in her hand.

Miu let go of Kenichi and stared at him with a pure and innocent smile on her face.

"Should we go have some fun?" Kenichi said making Miu almost instantly nod.

After leaving the Ryouzanpaku dojo, Miu and Kenichi boarded a train to get to their pre-determined destination.

With no seats available on the travel there, Kenichi and Miu stood side by side with each other.

Kenichi tried to relax himself, but he couldn't let his guard down.

Miu was shaking, her nerves and current anxiety on full display. She hadn't left her bedroom let alone the dojo for 3 days.

And it was up to Kenichi to keep her safe.

An older passenger left his seat and placed himself behind Miu.

As soon as the lecher extended his arm out, Kenichi was already on him.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Kenichi said as he grabbed the man's arm before it managed to even touch Miu.

"Let go of my arm you brat! Do you have any idea what you are doing right now?" The adult exclaimed suddenly reducing the level of his voice when he looked at the supposed brat grabbing his arm.

"Get off at the next station, or you'll regret it!" Kenichi said making the man immediately cower and run away after Kenichi released his arm.

Fortunately for Kenichi, Miu was too busy looking out the window to notice what was going on.

Well, that's at least what Kenichi thought.

Miu was seconds ago very scared feeling the strangers' eyes undressing her.

Whereas now, she looked towards Kenichi with a loving and safe feeling.

"It's sooo huge!" Miu said after seeing the enormous cat statue at the amusement parks statue.

"Should we go inside?" Kenichi asked trying to get Miu's attention.

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" Miu said grabbing hold of Kenichi's hand and racing through the entrance with him in tow.

Kenichi was thankful to his masters that day, for all of his training that he had done at the dojo.

For if it wasn't for all that intense training, Kenichi would have died that day trying to keep up with Miu…..

"Let's do this first Kenichi!" Miu requested full of excitement, pointing towards the test your strength machine.

The vendor chuckled as he stared at Kenichi's arms after giving him the hammer.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Kenichi said under his breath as lifting the featherlike weight to him over his head.

The bell immediately chimed after a heavy force hit against it, the bell falling as quickly as the stand's clerks' jaw.

"We have a winner!" The hammer vendor said with sheer surprise and shock.

Kenichi obtained his prize and handed the adorable cat plush to Miu.

"Thank you Kenichi! I'll treasure it always!" Miu said with a captivating and infectious smile.

"Don't make her cry kid." The vendor said slightly nudging Kenichi.

Before Kenichi could even reply though, Miu grabbed hold of Kenichi's hand and pointed to the tea cups.

"Let's ride those Kenichi!" Miu said going crazy with all of the cat themed rides.

"Sure." Kenichi said trying to keep up with Miu's enthusiasm.

Kenichi followed Miu onto several rides.

They went on the cat water flume, the cat merry go round, and the cat coaster.

"Let's go again Kenichi!" Miu requested with a huge smile on her face.

"Again? But that would be the fourth time in a row Miu." Kenichi said feeling short of breath and his knees wobbly. His old insulting nickname coming back to haunt him.

Once cat coaster ride later, Miu and Kenichi sat down on the bench opposite the ride.

Miu's gaze was transfixed upon the building next to them.

Kenichi taking the initiative, got Miu's attention.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Kenichi said pointing at the Cat café that Miu was staring towards.

Miu smiled and happily raced inside the doorway.

Kenichi and Miu sat at a table for two.

And the young disciple couldn't get over how happy Miu was right now.

It wasn't just the cat themed cutlery and furniture that got Miu so excited though, this was a special kind of café.

Not only was the menu completely cat based, you could also pet the cats inside the establishment as much as you liked.

"Meow, meow." Miu said as she stroked the adorable white cat on her lap.

Miu played with and admired the many cats that surrounded her.

And all of that playing, certainly worked up the happy girls appetite.

"This menu is so cute!" Miu explained as she continued to read the menu and its contents.

"Are you both ready to order?" The waitress said as she approached their table.

"So cute!" Miu excitedly stated as she admired her uniform.

The waitress had long black hair formed in a ponytail. On top of her head she wore white cat ears and her maid outfit was a cheerful bright pink.

"You guys are so cute together! You make a great couple. Your boyfriends quite handsome isn't he?" The waitress said making Kenichi blush.

"That's not it. We're just really close friends." Kenichi shyly replied.

Whereas Miu just simply nodded with a huge blush covering her face. Not showing any sign of denying the waitress which she usually immediately does.

With the sun beginning to set, Kenichi and Miu began to exit the park and head home.

Ever since the incident at the café, Miu hasn't spoken a word. Hugging the cat plush that Kenichi won to her chest with an almost permanent blush still on her face.

"Miu." Kenichi said only to be rudely interrupted.

"So much for a day off!" Kenichi said now getting ready to fight.

Miu fell to her knees, her hands over eyes.

"No!" She screamed after realising the danger before them.

"Alright you know what to do. Capture the invincible superman's granddaughter!" The leader of the Yami mercenaries said making Kenichi angry.

"You've got it all wrong! Miu isn't just the elder's granddaughter! She is Miu Furinji! Miu is a kind person with a good heart. Her martial art isn't something you can simply label. It's a sign of her true beauty. And they reflect Miu's kind and compassionate soul!"

"And as long as I draw breath, I will always be there to protect her!" Kenichi declared a huge fire burning within his eyes.

"Shut it brat! We only have orders to capture her, step aside or prepare to… Where did she go?!" The yami mercenary suddenly said noticing that Miu wasn't there anymore.

"Miu? Miu where are you?!" Kenichi says feeling truly panicked right now.

"Did somebody else take her?" Kenichi thought to himself.

Suddenly, a white feather floated down onto Kenichi's head causing him to look up.

Kenichi's expression of despair, suddenly shifted to one of true joy.

Kenichi began to tear up, seeing a truly miraculous event right before his eyes.

"Welcome back Miu." Kenichi said as Miu gliding majestically through the air.

Miu took down all of the off guard martial artists and gracefully landed onto the ground.

Kenichi wrapped his arms around Miu holding his head against her shoulder.

"Kenichi?"

"Miu! I know I'm not strong enough yet, but I want you to know, I'm going to continue to get stronger! And some day when I do, I will always be there to protect you! And then and only then, I will tell you how I really feel about you." Kenichi said unable to stop the tears and his racing heart.

After Kenichi gives Miu some breathing space, Miu closes in on him immediately closing the distance between them.

She stares directly at him with her pure blue eyes and a pink blush underneath them.

"Even though you haven't said the words, I understand through your actions alone, what those feeling may be. And after all you have done for me, rescuing me from Tibet, from myself and for taking care of me to. I too have something I wish to express to you. Even though I do not understand these feelings myself, I owe it to you, to show through my actions as well." Miu says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Miu! What are you doing? I mean I'm really happy right now! But if the elder finds out, he'll kill me!" Kenichi said true panic coursing through his veins.

Miu giggled after leaving her lipstick mark on his cheek.

"It's okay if he doesn't find out." Miu giggles placing a cat plaster on his cheek in the exact spot he traditionally has one.

Kenichi blushes along with Miu.

"Let's go back to the dojo. To our home. Kenichi." Miu says with a huge smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No more secrets? Miu's true self.

Kenichi woke up early this morning, eager and ready to resume his intense training for the foreboding fight against Yami.

As if on cue, the jujitsu master Akisame Koetsuji walked into the room.

"Good morning Master." Kenichi said offering true respect.

"Ah good morning Kenichi. Up already I see. Are you ready to resume your training today?" Akisame enquired.

"Yes master! I'm ready!" Kenichi replied.

"Excellent. Your enthusiasm and determination are both shining brightly today. Just like one of my newly polished sculptures." Akisame said with a smile as he stroked his miniscule moustache.

Kenichi laughed nervously recalling exactly what those statues were for.

"Now then, before we begin, may I examine that wound you got yesterday?" Akisame said his smile sincere but the look in his eyes displaying some kind of clairvoyance.

"It's fine master! Please let's just start my training!" Kenichi said trying to mask his fear with enthusiasm.

Kenichi rubbed his hand against the plaster on his cheek with a goofy grin on his face. Remembering the real hidden reason why the plaster was there in the first place.

Miu's soft lips touching his cheek occurs in Kenichi's mind.

After an intense morning workout and near death experience using Akisame's latest contraption, Kenichi prepared to go get ready for school.

"Wait Kenichi, I must insist that you let me see your wound." Akisame said making Kenichi freak out suddenly.

"What? Why?!" Kenichi responded feeling completely transparent now.

"You have been very secretive about it since yesterday. I'm worried that you are just trying to hide your injury to act tough. Or, could it be….. That something other than a cut is under that plaster?" Akisame said almost making Kenichi jump out of his skin.

"I have to go see if Miu is okay!" Kenichi said as he sprinted off in to the opposite direction.

Akisame let out a light chuckle and resumed reading his book on philosophy.

"Love plays games with us all. Isn't that right Kenichi?" Akisame said to himself as he returned to his quarters.

Kenichi wasn't exactly making up a lie to run away from Akisame's x-ray like vision, he genuinely was planning on heading to Miu's room. Praying and hoping that Miu would come out of her room today, just as she did yesterday.

"Miu, its morning." Kenichi said lightly knocking on the sliding door.

Kenichi noticed there was no breakfast tray on the floor by Miu's door. And after waiting five minutes only to be greeted by silence….

Kenichi opened Miu's door.

The young disciple entered his crush's bedroom but Miu wasn't in there.

Kenichi analysed the room, Miu's cat pyjamas were neatly folded on top of her dresser and not only that, her room was completely spotless.

Kenichi suddenly feared for the worst and believed that Miu had been taken.

Her room tided as to not arouse any suspicion.

Kenichi began to search frantically for any signs that Yami may have left to show that Miu was in fact taken.

Suddenly, Kenichi calmed down completely after staring at Miu's kitten calendar.

On today's date, Miu had written "Going back to school!" With a little drawing of a cat next to it.

A delicious fragrance invaded Kenichi's nostrils, altering Kenichi's destination to the kitchen.

After following the salivating scent, Kenichi came across a nostalgic sight to behold.

Miu making breakfast in the kitchen, she's wearing her apron and her purple spandex suit.

"Apa! Miu! Hurry! Apachai wants breakfast!" Apachai shouted as he banged his knife and fork against the table.

"Okay Apachai! It will be done soon." Miu replied with a cheery tone.

Kenichi lightly knocks against the wall.

"Good morning Miu, that smells great!" Kenichi greeted unable to contain his joy.

"K..Kenichi!" Miu said clearly startled by Kenichi's sudden arrival.

Miu was so startled that the breakfast she was prepping flew through the air.

"Apa! Apachai has missed Miu's delicious cooking." Apachai said jumping into the air, catching the food in his mouth.

"Oh my Miu. Is everything alright?" The elder said, placing a heavy hand on Kenichi's shoulder.

"Everything is fine, breakfast is just going to be a little late. Apachai ate it all." Miu said with a cheery grin.

"Do you need some help Miu?" Kenichi said walking towards her.

"No! No that's fine, I have to go get ready for school!" Miu said quickly escaping the kitchen with two plastic boxes hidden behind her back.

"Miu?" Kenichi said unable to understand what was wrong with Miu.

"Kenichi?" The elder said putting a lot more pressure on to Kenichi's shoulder.

Kenichi turned his head to see the elder towering over him with an intense aura.

"I think you and I, need to have a little chat. Isn't that right Akisame?" The elder said referring to the jujitsu master next to him.

Kenichi was dragged away leaving Miu to run to her room without any pursuers.

Having successfully reaching her room, Miu places the plastic boxes in her school bag.

She leaned her back against her bedroom door.

And try as she might, she is unable to reduce the pace of her heart thumping against her chest.

Miu placed the back of her hand against her forehead to check her temperature.

But the results only continue to confuse her further.

Her forehead isn't hot, only her cheeks are red.

"I don't think it's a fever?" Miu said to herself as she stared into her mirror.

"It's definitely not a fever." Her reflection replied making Miu alert.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say." Miu said beginning to undo the zip on her back.

"If you ask nicely, I might tell you what your problem is." The other Miu said as the normal one struggled to get her spandex suit off.

"Be quiet. I have to get dressed for school." Miu responded as she put on her underwear and her school skirt.

"Poor Miu. You've been running away from your thoughts a lot lately." The other Miu said making Miu frustrated.

"If that wasn't my only mirror, you'd be in pieces now." Miu said as she put on her shirt and began to brush her hair.

"Oh let me guess, you're going to braid your hair and put on your fake glasses again aren't you? Putting on a mask to hide your true self from everyone? Running away to your own world." The other Miu countered making Miu remember some very hurtful memories.

"That's not it. I'm not hiding! Chikage already showed me, I'm not hiding anymore!" Miu said as she held her fake glasses that were on her dresser.

"The reason those girls bullied you, is because they were afraid of you. Of your power, of your beauty. And you just smiled as they did it. You're weak! And you are wasting your life!" The other Miu said making the real Miu sad.

"You're wrong! You're wrong. I just wanted friends! I'm not weak, I was just lonely! But I'm not like that anymore. I have Kenichi no, I'm not afraid anymore." Miu said, her decision now being made clear.

"Then why do you still have those fake glasses? Planning on running away to your own little world?" The other Miu said feeling superior.

"They're just a memento! From when I met Kenichi I'm not running away." Miu argued.

"Oh you are, you just don't know, what you are running away from." The other Miu said as the actual Miu began to leave the room.

"I'm not like that anymore." Miu muttered under her breath.

After a hurtful discussion with Miu's alter ego, Miu left her bedroom and went to rendezvous with Kenichi.

However, despite Miu's defensive words, she remained a surprising distance away from Kenichi on their way to school.

"See, you can't even get close to him. Because you're a coward!" Miu's reflection from a puddle mocked.

"Shut up!" Miu practically screamed as she stomped powerfully onto her reflection.

"Miu, are you okay?" Kenichi said suddenly appearing right in front of her.

"Kenichi! Oh I'm fine. Sorry I'm going on ahead!" Miu said suddenly taking off at tremendous speed.

However, to Miu's surprise….

Kenichi was right alongside her, keeping up with her pace effortlessly.

"I'm not the same as I was before you know. My days falling into rivers are over." Kenichi stated with the utmost confidence.

The irony hit Kenichi within an instant.

Losing his footing, Kenichi fell head first into a puddle.

"Kenichi! Are you alright?" Miu said grounding herself to a halt to assist her fallen friend.

"Damn, I was trying to sound cool, and now I'm all wet after falling into a mini river." Kenichi said with a smile.

Miu giggled, all of the tension suddenly leaving her mind.

"Here, use this." Miu said taking out a towel that she uses for rhythmic gymnastic class.

"Thanks Miu." Kenichi said as he dried his hair and face.

"It's okay." Miu said as her heart began to thump louder and louder in her chest once again.

"What is this feeling?" Miu thought to herself as she and Kenichi walked to school.

Moments later, Miu and Kenichi were in their classroom. And by the looks of it, a new student was about to join their year group.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. Please come in." The class teacher said.

Bright pink was the first thing to catch Miu's eye.

"My name is Raichi Li. Nice to meet you….. FLOWER BOY!" Raichi suddenly said rushing over to Kenichi's desk.

"Woah! Raichi!" Kenichi said as the pink haired chirpy girl suddenly grabbed on to the startled disciple.

"Hey you! What are you doing to Kenichi?!" A blue haired girl screamed as she jumped through the classroom window.

"Renka?!" Kenichi yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing to flower boy?!" Raichi said as she and Renka now standing began a tug of war with Kenichi.

"Let go of him! Kenichi is mine!" Renka said refusing to lose to the drunk fist martial artist.

"Miss Ma! Leave my classroom at once!" The teacher said making Renka and Raichi stop.

"This isn't over Pinky!" Renka said as she exited through the window.

"Miss Li. Please return to your seat." The teacher said.

"Okay." Raichi said surprisingly being obedient.

Meanwhile, Miu was looking over towards this fight for Kenichi. Her fists clenched and her heartbeat driving her crazy.

"What is this crazy feeling?!" Miu thought to herself as she struggled to comprehend her feelings.

The poor girl seemed to feel like this for the duration of the class period.

"Hey Kenichi, I made us…" Miu went to say, only to be interrupted by an intruder of the classroom.

"Hey Kenichi, let's go have lunch!" Renka said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Um Kenichi?" Miu tried again.

"Hey Kenichi, let's go wrestle!" Rachel Stanley said donning her luchadore mask.

Miu gave up and decided to look towards the window.

"See I told you, you're running away…. Again!" Alter ego Miu said making Miu clench her fists.

"Flower boy! Let's go plant some flowers!" Raichi said full of enthusiasm.

"NOO!" Miu screamed silencing everybody.

Renka, Raichi and Rachel all looked over towards Miu. Who was hunched over her desk breathing heavily.

"Kenichi is mine!" Miu said surprising the others as she took his hand and ran away.

Despite Miu stealing Kenichi away from them, none of the girls ran after them.

Most likely, because this was such an uncharacteristic move for Miu, that they had no idea how to respond to such a random outburst.

Kenichi and Miu were now on the roof, both confused and out of breath.

Kenichi just couldn't understand what had gotten into Miu.

"I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to have lunch with just the two of us for a change." Miu said trying to catch her breath as she took the mysterious two plastic boxes out of her bag.

"It's okay Miu. What's that you have there?" Kenichi asked, his eyes drawn towards the mysterious boxes.

"I made us both boxed lunches. Here." Miu said with an angelic smile on her face.

"Wow really?! Thanks!" Kenichi said eager to have lunch more than ever now.

Miu took two pairs of chopsticks out of her bag, and opened the lunch boxes.

A delicious scent came out of the lunch boxes, causing Kenichi's stomach to rumble ferociously.

Miu handed Kenichi his unopened lunch and prepared to eat her own.

"Thanks for the food." They both said as they began their lunch break.

"What?!" Kenichi said after opening his lunch box.

"What's wrong Kenichi?" Miu said only to relate to Kenichi's surprise.

In the middle of Kenichi's rice, was a huge pink love heart.

"Who did that?!" Miu thought to herself, making a distant master, chuckle under his magnificent moustache.

"It's not what you think, I just figured your rice could use a lot more flavour today. You've been working so hard after all." Miu exclaimed in a panicked state, trying to steady her composure after master Kensei through such a devious curve ball towards her.

"Thanks Miu. It looks delicious!" Kenichi said with a huge smile on his face.

The young disciple ate his lunch with true bliss, whether the heart in kenichi's lunch box was intentional or not, receiving it from the girl he was in love with, was a dream come true.

Miu began to eat her own lunch as well, her hammering heart echoing so much, that Miu feared that Kenichi would begin to hear it.

"Miu. Hold still a second." Kenichi said suddenly getting very close to her.

"Kenichi what are you?" Miu began to say but she was shushed by Kenichi.

"Don't move a muscle." Kenichi said getting even closer.

Miu's heartbeat increased, her cheeks now a shaded rosy red.

Kenichi brushed his hand through her hair and let a stuck ladybug fly away.

"Sorry about that, there was a bug in your hair." Kenichi said with a smile as he resumed his lunch.

Kenichi notices Miu's burning cheeks and begins to worry. Images of Miu after the country of Tibet entering his mind.

"Miu, are you okay? You're burning up! Wait here, I'll go get you some medicine!" Kenichi said taking off at full speed.

"Wait a minute, Kenichi!" Miu said feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

Memories began to pass through Miu's mind.

"I know it's going to take me a really long time, even so, my goal as a martial artist is to finally be able to protect her one day. I train so hard in the hopes of becoming half as good as she is." Kenichi said this to Renka whilst Miu was on the other side of the door.

"Miu don't go! I'm not sure what's worrying you. And I'm not sure if I can really help, but…. But I, someday I surely will! I'm going to become stronger! As a man and as a martial artist! I'm going to protect you Miu! That's why, don't rely on them!"

"Miu…. You made her cry! Even if it only makes a little lighter. I'll use it to hit you!"

"You bastard! What have you done to Miu's heart?!"

"Of course I will elder. I promise to keep Miu safe and I won't let her go down the path of the killing fist. I swear on my pride as a martial artist, and as a man!"

Miu was so distracted by her memories that she didn't even notice Kenichi was already back with fever medicine.

"Here you go Miu. Don't push yourself too much, and rely on me sometimes okay?" Kenichi said with an almost magnetic smile.

Miu smiled with him and lightly nodded.

"Okay Kenichi. I promise." Miu replied fully intending to keep her promise.

Later on that day, Miu was in the locker room getting ready to change for her rhythmic gymnastics class.

"Hey Miu. Seems like you're back to your old self again." A friendly face said after taking the locker next to her.

"Kisara! What are you doing here?" Miu asked surprised to see her at this point of the day.

"I was asked to clean up after PE, so I ran over a little late." Kisara said as she began to change out of her PE clothes.

"It's rare to see you taking an interest in school Kisara." Miu replied with a smile.

"Yeah well, I've got to graduate at some point, don't I?" Kisara replied emitting a positive energy.

"I've wanted to thank you for a while. For helping Kenichi, and for making me myself again. I don't know what Kenichi would have done against his opponent." Miu said an image of Kano Sho jumping in front of a bullet to protect her.

"Kenichi's tougher than he looks Miu. I'm sure he would have figured something out." Kisara said recalling her memory of fighting him.

"Yeah I guess so." Miu said blushing.

"Hey speaking of Kenichi, how are things going with you and him? I heard that you dragged him away at lunch time." Kisara said pulling a mischievous grin.

"That's because they were all talking to him, and Kenichi couldn't hear me talking to him. He was my friend first!" Miu said suddenly noticing her outburst.

"Oooh touchy. And I thought that you would be pretty close with Kenichi boy, after you two went out on a date." Kisara making Blush more.

"Yeah I guess." Miu said unable to respond sincerely.

"So tell me, how far have you two gotten?" Kisara asked.

"I don't know, something's been wrong lately." Miu said making Kisara even more curious.

"What's wrong Miu, did something happen?" Kisara replied.

"Every time I'm with him, my chest really hurts and I can't think straight. I can't even look him in the eye without my heart beating so fast." Miu said making Kisara grin widely.

"I get it. I know what's wrong with you Miu." Kisara said beginning to enjoy this now.

"What is it?!" Please tell me!" Miu said.

"It's love Miu. You're in love with Kenichi." Kisara said full of joy for her friend.

"Love? What do you mean?" Miu said clearly confused.

"You're hearts always racing when you see him, and you can't think straight. You've fallen for him." Kisara said making Miu's heartbeat race again.

"Love? I'm in love with Kenichi?" Miu said now wearing her leotard.

"Come on Miu, it's time for class." Chihiro said snapping Miu out of her trance.

"Think about it Miu. I'll see you tomorrow." Kisara said now leaving in her casual clothes.

Miu left the changing rooms and made her way to the gymnasium.

"Looks like old queen bee isn't herself today. I may be able to dethrone her once and for all!" Chihiro said as Miu walked away.

To Chihiro's despair though…

Miu was not off at all that day…

Miu was shining brightly!

Every movement she made, was beautiful and elegant, a warm glow emanated from the young girl as she bended and twisted her flexible body.

A stunning smile appeared on Miu's face as spun her pink ribbon in a spiral motion.

"I'm in love with Kenichi? I'm in love with Kenichi!" Miu thought to herself as she finished her routine. Kenichi's handsome smile appearing within her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sei showdown! A disciple's naivety!

 **Huge apologies for the delay guys! I have been so busy! With college coursework, my morning volunteering and my afternoon job. I have been so busy lately, that I've barely had any time to myself. But I have finally got the next chapter ready for you. After this chapter, I will be working on my next chapter for high school DxD, followed by my next bleach chapter. Which by the way, is almost finished** **. Anyway without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy** **.**

Unlike the steam filled outdoor bath at the Ryouzanpaku dojo, Miu's mind was clear.

Plunging into the depths of its comforting embrace, Miu settled herself into the water naked as the day she was born.

Miu let out a heavy sigh as her body completely submerged into the bath.

"Let me guess, something's on your mind again isn't it?" a stoic sounding voice said clouded in the mist.

"Shigure? What are you doing here?" Miu said as the swords master took a seat next to her.

Shigure's hair dropped down to the width of her back, its constricted form released from her usual ponytail.

"Don't play dumb. You always bathe alone when you're preoccupied with your thoughts." Shigure replied her silky black hair diving into the bath water.

"You can read me like a book. Something has happened to me and I don't know what to do. I've never experienced feelings like these before." Miu said her clenched fist resting on top of her chest.

"So it is Kenichi again." Shigure said her tone filled with certainty.

"I'm in love with him but I don't know what to do with these emotions. I don't know how to express myself towards him so he understands how I feel." Miu said her usual relaxed composure morphing into one of a normal teenage girl.

"There is no need to worry, you and Kenichi are very close. I'm sure you will be able to come up with a way to get his attention." Shigure replied making Miu flustered.

"I don't know how though. I've never done anything like this before." Miu said feeling nervous to move forward.

"If you can't do it, then I guess I can show Kenichi what it's like for a woman to love a man." Shigure said as she put her assets on full display.

Miu shot out of the water as if she was burned by its raging intensity.

"No you can't! You absolutely cannot do that!" Miu argued feeling very protective over her attraction to Kenichi.

"Well that's not fair. You shouldn't hog Kenichi all by yourself Miu." Shigure said in her usual monotone voice.

"Wait Shigure, do you mean?" Miu began interrupted by the intrusive voice hiding in the bushes.

"Why don't you just invite him to take a bath with you? That will definitely get his attention." A sly peeper advised enraging the bathing girls.

"Kensei you pervert!" Miu screamed as she launched a wash bowl at the Chinese kempo masters head.

The master effortlessly dodged both Miu's wash bowl and Shigure's flying shuriken.

"Or if you're too embarrassed to do that, just wear this swimsuit which fills out all the right places!" Kensei said continuing to anger Miu who now had a towel wrapped around her.

"Just remember not to hurt the boy Miu. Kenichi is a kind and strong man. However, he is only that a man." Kensei said as he grabbed hold of a sword wielded by the swords master.

"I agree, Kenichi is a kind man who would do anything for you. It's only fair that you take his feelings into account as well." Shigure said with a slight hidden blush.

"Of course not! I'd never hurt Kenichi! I just need some time to think about this." Miu said feeling anxious.

"You may not have that much time though. As you know, Kenichi has a lot of people who feel the same way about him as you do." Kensei said his own daughter springing to mind.

"Yeah you're right. There is…" Miu said several women appearing in her head, including a brand new older candidate with elegant hair.

"Okay, I've decided! I'm going to think long and hard about my feelings. Then I'll approach Kenichi and tell him how I feel directly." Miu said a fire lit inside of her.

"That's the spirit Miu." Kensei said a shutter clicking sound following after him.

"Kensei!" Miu said noticing the crafty old man's camera.

"Just let me know if I can help. I'll give these lovely snapshots to Kenichi to help you along." Kensei said as he waved his camera back and forth.

Seconds later, the sly pervert was bound by the sword maiden.

Miu let out a heavy sigh feeling tense once again.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as Shigure tried to filet Kensei Ma for his perverted behaviour.

Elsewhere, the man in question was not at the Ryouzanpaku dojo at this time.

In fact, he wasn't in the vicinity of the dojo at all.

Kenichi had been granted a single night off for all of his hard work, to spend it with his mother, father and sister.

Needless to say, Honoka was overjoyed to have her brother home for the night. Just playing games with him, was enough to put a huge smile on her face.

"Ah man I lost again?" Kenichi said as he saw the player 2 wins screen for the fifth time in a row.

"Man big brother, you suck at this don't you?" Honoka said with a smug and cheeky grin.

"I guess I've been out of practice lately." Kenichi said feeling embarrassed by his complete defeat.

"Let's go again!" Honoka said already restarting the game.

"Kenichi! Somebodies on the phone for you!" Kenichi's mum shouted to which Kenichi immediately came down to receive the call.

"Hello, Kenichi Shirahama speaking." Kenichi answered wondering who was calling at this time in the evening.

"Hello Kenichi, it's Ryuto." The martial artist replied making Kenichi overly excited.

"My god! Ryuto! It's been so long, I'm glad to see you're doing well. I'm happy you called." Kenichi said feeling a huge sense of relief that his childhood friend was alive and well.

"Yes I'm alive. But that's not important right now. I heard that you saved that Miu Furinji from the hands of the Demon Fist God, is that right?" Ryuto asked evidently up to date with Kenichi's actions.

"Yes Miu is safe! There are no after effects of Jenazad's brainwashing, she is perfectly fine!" Kenichi said in a very energetic tone.

"That's good, I'm glad she's safe. Listen Kenichi, I'd like you to meet with me tonight. It's about Miu Furinji." Ryuto said.

"Of course! Where should we meet?" Kenichi asked eager to meet with his childhood friend.

"Let's meet at that aquarium your father took us to that one time. Needless to say, come alone." Ryuto said hanging up the phone immediately after.

Kenichi was both excited and worried, he was meeting with Ryuto again.

But for what reason? Was Miu in trouble again?

With a sensational guilt, having to leave his family again, Kenichi left the Shirahama residence and made his way towards the aquarium.

Meanwhile, continuing on her walk, the young Miu Furinji suddenly jumped onto a nearby roof top after hearing a familiar set of footsteps.

"Why did I hide just now? It's only Kenichi." Miu thought to herself as she saw the disciple race off in the opposite direction.

Miu suddenly felt worried about Kenichi, and it wasn't about her personal conundrum.

Something about Kenichi's face, led Miu to believe something was wrong with him.

Miu was approached with a certain dilemma. Should she follow Kenichi and see what's wrong, or should she show herself and ask him directly.

With Kenichi taking off down the road, Miu decided to follow him with a guilty conscience using the shadows on the roof tops as cover.

With the aquarium in sight, Kenichi went through the surprising unlocked entrance.

"Geez the aquarium during the night is frightening." Kenichi said as he entered the empty and vast building.

"You are still the same old scaredy cat aren't you Kenichi?" A voice said making Kenichi turn around.

"Ryuto!" Kenichi said not realising how loud he was actually being.

"We haven't been in an empty building like this since we snuck into the school during the night." Ryuto said with a surprisingly innocent smile.

"Yeah, it was just the two of us. The security guard who caught us was really mad." Kenichi replied.

"I remember." Ryuto said recalling when times were much simpler.

"Even so, how did you manage to keep the aquarium open this late? The power is Yami is truly scary." Kenichi said with a hint of nervousness.

"To tell you the truth Kenichi, this seems like an aquarium, but Yami are developing biological weapons here in secret." Ryuto said giving him the desired reaction from Kenichi.

"Wait what?!" Kenichi said feeling unease from this conversation.

"They fused the genes of a human together with a shark to…" Ryuto said making Kenichi upset.

"Stop! You know I can't handle scary things like that!" Kenichi said putting his hands over his ears.

"And I didn't unlock the door, there is actually a ghost of a receptionist who wanders these halls and lets in naïve children so she can take their life force!" Ryuto said making Kenichi scream like a girl.

"Stop! Seriously stop!" Kenichi begged feeling very frightened right now.

"Still as scared as ever. You never change Kenichi." Ryuto said his wheelchair coming to a sudden halt.

"Kenichi. I don't think you are going to be able to protect Miu Furinji." Ryuto said making Kenichi both puzzled and slightly angry.

"What do you mean Ryuto? I've gotten stronger! And I'm getting stronger every day, I know I can protect her! I will never let Yami take her away again!" Kenichi said feeling very protective.

"It's true that you've gotten stronger Kenichi. You defeated me so that much is clear. But there is a different kind of weakness that you have! A weakness that will make you liability to protect her!" Ryuto said making Kenichi feel outraged.

"Never! I will never let Miu be taken!" Kenichi said as he clenched both of his fists.

"It doesn't matter how much stronger you get Kenichi, you are doomed to fail! You're too damned naïve and that careless attitude of yours will get her killed!" Ryuto yelled.

"Don't underestimate me! I would do anything for Miu! I won't let anybody hurt her!" Kenichi replied.

"You're still so naïve Kenichi. Fine, I will show you just how weak you are!" Ryuto said taking off suddenly in his wheelchair.

Like a speeding bullet, Ryuto took off in his wheelchair.

Kenichi miraculously dodged Ryuto's sudden attack, taking immediate defensive action.

"Are you just going to hide behind your Seikuken whilst they take her?!" Ryuto enquired making Kenichi retaliate.

"Hell no!" Kenichi roared throwing a powerful punch right back at Ryuto's own Seikuken.

Kenichi flew backwards his punch ineffective.

"You see? This is exactly what I was talking about! You're too soft Kenichi! You pulled your punch at the last second. I saw your eyes, you held back because I'm in a wheelchair!" Ryuto declared making Kenichi nervous.

"You can't be this naïve Kenichi! Whether they are physically impaired or not, you have to come at your opponent to kill!" Ryuto yelled forcing his broken body to stand.

"Ryuto! You can't stand up!" Kenichi begged worried for his friend's condition.

"You'll never learn will you? Fine then, if that's how you are going to respond….. Then I will defeat you and take Miu from you!" Ryuto send pulling out some kind of syringe from his pocket.

"What are you saying?" Kenichi replied feeling intimidated by Ryuto's bloodlust and hard hitting words.

"If you can't defeat me, then you cannot protect her. Come at me Kenichi!" Ryuto said injecting himself in the thigh.

As if his legs were brand new replacements, Ryuto stood tall once again.

"Ryuto your legs?" Kenichi said only to be struck in the face Ryuto's gungir attack.

Kenichi flabbergasted and puzzled flew across the room.

With a reflexive somersault, Kenichi landed on his feet and prepared for the next attack.

"Ryuto don't do this! We can talk about this!" Kenichi pleaded only to be hammered by Ryuto's barrage of punches.

"Come on Kenichi fight back! Or is this how far you go to protect her?!" Ryuto yelled as he continuously pummelled his childhood friend.

"No! I won't let you or anybody take Miu from me!" Kenichi said solidifying his defences

"A Seikuken? That's just like you Kenichi! Hiding behind your Seikuken like a turtle in their shell. But just like a turtles shell, I will shatter your Seikuken to pieces!" Ryuto said as he used his gungir attack to target the weak areas of Kenichi's Seikuken.

Sweat accumulated on Kenichi's body as he breathed heavily.

Ryuto's proclamation still repeating through his mind.

"I feel sorry for Miu Furinji! Not only has she fallen from grace as a martial artist! But now her so called body guard isn't willing to fight to protect her!" Ryuto said making Kenichi outraged.

"When it comes down to it, you don't care about her at all do you?! Are you willing to just stand there and let me take her?" Ryuto said making Kenichi recognise the outcome of this battle.

"Miu….." Kenichi thought to himself, images of Miu being Bulu entering his mind. His Miu being taken away by Kano Shou and Yami.

"Getting angry isn't going to help me here! I can't give in to my anger. Remember what the elder said….. Don't get angry, keep calm, become a stone in the river and stop the water!" Kenichi thought to himself causing his Seikuken to shrink in size.

"So now you're not even going to defend against me, is that it?! I've had enough of this. Prepare to die Kenichi! I'll be taking care of Miu from now on!" Ryuto said as Kenichi's Seikuken lost its circular form, its blue grow completely vanishing from Ryuto's sight.

Ryuto charged towards the supposedly defeated disciple and prepared his finishing blow.

All of a sudden to Ryuto's surprise, his attack didn't feel like it had connected.

"Impossible my gungir attack is perfect! How could I have missed?!" Ryuto said relocating Kenichi.

"You won't get lucky a second time Kenichi!" Ryuto said as he attempted to pierce Kenichi a second time as he stared at the floor.

"Not again! What's happening?" Ryuto said as he hit nothing but air once again.

"I won't let you. I won't let you take Miu away from me Ryuto!" Kenichi boldly declared.

"Oh really is that so? Well I hate to break it to you Kenichi, but unless you defeat me, you will die here!" Ryuto said charging towards kenichi again.

"I'm sorry Ryuto, that's not going to happen. I don't just want to protect her, I love her!" Kenichi boldly stated causing a hidden girls heart to pound fiercely in their chest.

"That stance I've seen it before…." Ryuto said noticing Kenichi's emitting sei aura covering his body.

"I will defeat you and continue to protect the woman that I love!" Kenichi said remembering to keep his mind set as a stone in the river.

"That's all very touching, but you can't beat me just by standing there!" Ryuto yelled as he unleashed another barrage of punches.

Ryuto was confident that his rain shower of punches was going to be the finisher of this tedious battle.

But Ryuto quickly realised something was wrong.

Every punch landed just as he had anticipated, but they didn't hit their intended target.

Ryuto was puzzled and shocked his punches feeling as they were popping bubbles instead of hitting Kenichi.

"You cannot defeat me now Ryuto. Behold the true power of sei, taught to me by my master Furinji Hayato! Ryusui Seikuken!" Kenichi said enraging the tired Ryuto.

"Why, why do you always find the strength to stand up against me! You always find a hidden power to defy my power! But you can't defeat me if you don't fight back!" Ryuto said as he continued to attempt to strike Kenichi's evasive technique.

"Yeah you're right. I realise that now." Kenichi said diving in to Ryuto's close quarters the second he let his guard down.

"Damn I let my guard down!" Ryuto said as Kenichi prepared to counter.

"I'm sorry Ryuto." Kenichi said before his most powerful punch the Mubyoshi struck Ryuto in his abdomen and sent him flying directly back into his chair.

Ryuto's wheel chair struck the wall with the man himself still sat on it.

"I'm sorry Ryuto, but I won't let anybody hurt Miu Furinji! Not you, not Yami not anyone!" Kenichi said as he stood triumphant against his fallen opponent.

 **Okay so that's chapter 9 finally done! What did you guys think? I took a chapter from the manga and put my own spin on it :P. So with Ryuto defeated, what will happen next for Kenichi and Miu? Will Kenichi be able to continue to protect Miu? Will Miu now hearing Kenichi's courageous confession confess her own feelings? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Battle for love! Rimi strikes!**


End file.
